


Of Alphas and Omegas

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Post Season 3 Finale, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asami goes into heat earlier than expected. Omegaverse Korrasami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I already posted this on Fanfiction, but thought it would be a good idea to post it here as well :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra.

The worst thing about being an omega is heats.

They can take anywhere from three months to a year for a cycle to complete. Meaning nine months is spent in constant suspense and hesitancy. They have to be careful; going into heat at the wrong time and the wrong place is a recipe for disaster, turning pleasant alphas into bloodthirsty warriors desperate to win the right to mate the unlucky omega.

Mated Alpha's, Omegas, and most Beta's are safe to be around. As mated pairs are immune to other scents except their chosen partner, Beta's aren't usually affected by the pheromones, and Omega's can naturally resist the scents of others.

Most people are Betas, about thirteen out of twenty. Six out of twenty are alphas, leaving omegas a rare occurrence.

Only one out of twenty people are omegas.

It's one of the reasons Asami had never told anyone she was an omega. Her cycles had always been regular, every six months she would spend her heat locked up in her pheromone-resistant chamber for four or five days; using work as an excuse for it.

They always believed her, and it's not like they could tell she was an omega by scent. She always wore a special perfume made specifically for covering up her identity.

It's why she often allowed herself life's little pleasantries, and often found herself able to stay on Air Temple Island with the others; especially with Harmonic Convergence passing just a week ago, and the vines blocked her way home.

She was confident in her timing. She was not due to go into heat for another two months, she had plenty of time.

But when she woke up that night, sweaty and sore, desperate for someone to ease the ache between her legs; she knew she had messed up.

She groaned and climbed off the bed; thinking for anyone she could go to for help. Pema had been the only other Omega she really knew. Maybe she had suppressants with her.

But she knew that was a bad idea.

Pema and Tenzin's room was in the main building. She would have to walk through three separate hallways to get there, and the acolytes' rooms where on the way. She couldn't risk alerting any of the alphas in the dormitories.

Asami bit back a pitiful whimper as she thought about the alphas. Her senses were screaming at her for one, to allow one of them to ravage her; more disturbing was the signature wetness she could feel between her thighs, making her slick enough to be knotted.

She shuddered at the thought; she'd never had sex before, never really had the time for it. She had been so busy with Future Industries, the thought of dating again was the furthest thing from her mind.

That meant if she taken, it would be her first, and most likely it would be painful as well.

Her heart hammered in her head, and she stumbled to the small bathroom connected to the room. Once she reached the sink, she turned the faucet on and cupped her hands for water; she splashed the water over her face, enjoying the cooling sensation the chilled water had on her flushed skin.

It was becoming unbearably hot; her temperature climbing as her heat furthered along, coming into full swing. Asami exited the bathroom and made for her purse on the bedside table.

She needed her perfume, it would cover the scent, at least well enough to make it where she would be able to sneak past the sleeping acolytes and reach Pema; there wasn't any alphas near her guest room, so she should be safe-

That's when the door slide open, and a challenging growl echoed behind her; her hair stood on ends, a chill swept up her spine as a pulsing ache made itself known between her thighs.

Spirits, her body was _excited_ by the growl.

Asami let out a shuddering breath. She knew that voice, she _knew_ it.

"Korra?"

She got a pained grunt in reply; she still didn't trust herself to turn around, the slightest movement could set the avatar off.

The heiress gasped when she felt a warm body press against her back, a pair of lips pressed against the pulse point of her neck as another growl vibrated across her skin, "Asami. Don't. Move."

The avatar's hands were everywhere, leaving a burning trail down her exposed arms.

She was wearing one of her silky nightgowns, but it didn't offer much protection from the alpha's advances.

"You feel so good," Korra moaned; her hips grinding against Asami's backside, holding the pale woman flush against her.

Asami whimpered miserably, the ache expanded and she was forced to bend over the bed; her body trying desperately to gain more of that delicious friction Korra's movements were causing.

That was enough to push the alpha over the edge, and Korra suddenly yanked at the others dress; pulling it up over her knees so that she could sneak a hand up the creamy thighs and brush against the silky material of her underwear as her fingers rubbed the omegas aching core.

Asami cried out, her back arching against the alpha pressed behind her as one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place and the other continued the attack between her thighs. Her legs felt so weak, she thought she might collapse onto the bed. Her moans were soft yet persistent, the face pressed into her neck let out a long groan as the others hips continued grinding into her.

"Korra," a breathless moan escaped her before she could stop it; her instincts were taking over her senses. She had the strongest alpha in the world trying to claim her, why couldn't she let her?

Even in heat she knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't voice it. It felt too good to her, the fingers rubbing quick little circles on her clit.

She needed more, she needed to be taken. Her mind was foggy with want, her head leaning back against the others' as she panted shamelessly, "Please! Please!"

"You want it?" Korra's lips brushed against her ear; her voice was husky with lust, and her hips were still grinding against her in an intoxicating way, "Beg for it."

Asami had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming when Korra's fingers slid under the fabric of her panties, moving through her slick core and effortlessly teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves that had the omega gasping and whimpering in ecstasy.

"I said," Korra's grip tightened around her waist, and Asami moaned as the Avatar growled into her ear; the fingers on her clit violently rubbing the throbbing button. "Beg. For. It."

"Please!" Asami cried. "Take me! Have me! Make me yours! Please, I'm begging you!" Asami arched against the water tribe girl sensually, "I _need_ you!"

That's when she sealed her fate, and Korra flung her around; pushing the heiress onto her back and climbing over her body. The Avatar's hands made quick work of the nightgown covering the alpha's prize, pulling it over the inventors' head and off to the side of the room.

Asami shivered as the cool air brushed against her exposed body, but she quickly warmed up again as she watched the master of the four elements pull off her pants and sleep shirt; before leaning down to press their naked skin together.

Korra's eyes were dark with lust, and her scent filled Asami's mind. Her instincts told her it was time, that this alpha was the best specimen for her. She was ready for the dominant Avatar.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips were claimed by the others', a moan escaping her throat as the avatar pushed her tongue into the others' mouth; exploring the territory she craved to have.

Asami groaned and arched upwards; her bare chest brushing against the others' as she felt Korra grind their hips together.

By god, it felt so good. She gasped and moaned with every roll of the hips; the friction was addicting and dangerous, like she was playing with fire.

They moved against eachother, their hips grinding in such synchrony that both were left to throw their heads back as their movements became more frantic and unrestrained.

Asami let out a gasp when she felt it, her entrance clenched in anticipation as Korra's alpha physiology came into play, and the omega felt the avatar grow hard against her.

"Please," she murmured, her hands pulling the other down for a wanting kiss as she breathed against her lips. "I need you..."

"Where?" the avatar groaned, both of her hands coming down on either side of the omega writhing underneath her, "Tell me. Say. It."

Asami whimpered as she felt her panties being pulled down her long, smooth, legs. Korra had freed both of them of the rest of their clothes. There was nothing left to imagination, they were completely exposed.

The heiress gasped as Korra kissed her deeply, the southerner drinking up the moan that came from dragging the head of her member up and down the omega's aching core, " _Tell me._ "

"Inside me," that was it for her, she was gone. Her heat had clouded her mind and out flew any common sense left in her brain. "I. Need. You. Inside. Me."

Korra groaned and nodded, spreading the others' legs and placing the head at her tight entrance. Asami steadied herself; her nails digging into the Avatar's shoulders as she felt the alpha's member sink into her. A burning pain caused her to cry out, tears flooding her eyes as Korra gently kissed them away. She managed to seat herself within the omega completely and came to a halt, giving the other time to adjust to her size and allow for the pain to pass.

Their bodies were pressed together so tightly, Korra's face hovered just inches above her own; something in the Avatars eyes began to clear, but Asami didn't have anytime to think about it before the native water bender started to move.

"You're so tight," Korra whispered appreciatively. "I'm your first." She stated it like a rhetorical question; she knew she was Asami's first, she had just taken her virginity. But, it was something she wasn't used too. She'd never slept with a virgin before.

Asami nodded as she panted with each thrust, "First."

Korra chuckled as she ran her lips up the skin of the inventors pale neck; her omega scent was filling her, drawing her into a trap she didn't want to escape, "It's an honor."

Asami moaned and arched her back, the thrusts were hitting every point inside of her. She felt like she was on fire, a blush dominated her face, one that went all the way down to her neck. She threw her head back against the pillows, her hands fisting into the sheets as her chest rose up and down with each breath.

Korra growled when she felt the other's legs wrap around her thighs, pulling her ever closer to the beautiful heiress. They were so completely lost in eachother, the avatar straining to reach the end of her journey, and explode within the whimpering omega underneath her.

"Korra," Asami's moans where like petals in the wind, so beautiful to witness, to see and hear. It lite an inferno inside of the bender, an inferno that left her desperate for release, for the satisfaction that came with pleasing an omega.

"Asami," Korra's pace became harder and faster; moving more like a wild animal. "Asami I'm going to cum."

"Me too," the inventor's hands went to the avatar's back; her fingers leaving raw scratches down her spine and across her shoulders. "Me too."

"Cum for me," Korra gasped in her ear. "Let me hear you scream my name."

"I..." Asami fought to catch her breath, the bed was creaking with their movements; the wind was the only witness to the primal mating taking place. Tension built in her stomach, like a rubber band being pulled farther and farther. Korra felt so good, so right. She could barely remember how to breathe.

Then she felt the thrusts' brushing against something inside her, and the band snapped.

A strangled scream tore out of her throat, and Asami found herself clinging to the avatar for dear life as she was pushed over the edge, "Korra!"

The master of the four elements snarled liked a feral animal, her orgasm crashing into her like a tsunami, and she collapsed onto the heiress as she felt herself expand within the other's warmth. Asami wiggled her hips as she felt the increase of pressure, prompting Korra to lean forward and use her weight to hold the woman still, "Don't move. I'm knotting."

Asami gulped and nodded her head; her legs were still wrapped around the other's waist, but she wasn't uncomfortable.

Korra relaxed and leaned back down on her, grinding her hips as she tested the grip her member had inside the other, "It should pass in an hour. Just try to relax until then."

"What happens if I...?" Asami swallowed nervously, "If I conceive?"

"Don't worry," Korra pressed a kiss to her temple. "Despite popular belief it takes constant knotting throughout one's heat to conceive. One time isn't that big of a chance."

"And if the odds aren't in our favor?"

Korra chuckled and kissed her gently, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami deals with a discovery.

Korra's been gone for over a month when Asami decides she can't ignore the growing swell of her stomach any longer.

She's been sick ever since the battle with the Red Lotus; ever since she cared for Korra for those two weeks before she left for the southern water tribe.

The doctor's words dig a hole in her soul; she can't think straight, can't seem to catch her breath.

Omegas are rare and to be protected; it is one of the highest laws in the United Republic. Especially pregnant omegas, since the chance of them delivering another omega are higher than an alpha or beta's chances at birthing one.

But they didn't know, no one besides her doctor and Korra, (the one who caused this whole dilemma), had the slightest clue about her status as an omega.

If the tabloids discovered she was pregnant; they would eat her alive, she would be plagued nonstop by them.

Idly, the heiress runs a hand over the back of her neck; the bite mark from three months ago is there, the bite Korra had left.

She could tell Tenzin, but he already has enough on his mind with the Air Nation and problems in the Earth Kingdom.

She didn't want to think of what would happen if Korra finds out; the Avatar still hadn't written to her yet, even though she had promised to keep in touch during her time in the Southern Water Tribe.

Asami chewed on her lip; the doctor had left her alone in the room while he went to collect some more test results. She's approximately three months; it's hard to tell with the loose jacket she wears during the winter months, but she's already showing rather obviously. She's amazed no one has realized yet, but she knows her time is running out.

The small butterfly like spirits float in from the window, landing on her arms and legs. Asami can't help but wonder if they knew, spirits of all sizes had been rather touchy with her lately; some had even escorted her home one late night after she had been followed by some rather unfriendly looking thugs.

She wonders if it's because Korra is the sire; if they flock to her because they can sense the child of the avatar growing within her.

It's hard to tell with spirits, but she tries to figure it out.

The doctor returns with some prescriptions she'll have her assistant fill out later, and a recommendation of rest and relaxation for the next week as her body enters the second trimester.

The heiress thanks him; paying the receptionist on her way out.

She beats the traffic on her drive home, thanking whoever is out there that she still had some time before bed to relax and read up on pregnancy.

Already her back aches from walking too much all day; she'd barely had time to sit down, besides when she was in the doctor's office. She only hopes she'll be able to handle it once her stomach bloats to the size of a basketball and her back is put under even more strain.

The odds weren't in her favor.

Mindlessly, she pokes over a ticket to Zhaofu; she was suppose to meet with Suyin over some upgrades to the domes in a few days.

She decides to talk with the Metal Clan matriarch about her situation once she arrives, the younger of the Beifong sisters had grown on her and she found she trusted in her judgment.

The clock strikes nine before she knows it; her body aches and she yearns for a hot shower.

Undressing is a tedious task, she wears too many layers during the winter months. It's not so bad during the other seasons, but Republic City has been experiencing colder and colder winters the last couple of years.

The hot water scalds her skin, but she can't seem to pull away.

The omega inside of her is screaming; she's pregnant. She's pregnant.

She's really pregnant.

Tears roll out of her eyes, frustration bubbling in the pit of her stomach; it's not fair. It's not fair. How was she suppose to tell Korra? How would any of this work?

The Avatar had practically ran off back to her homeland, leaving behind some of her closest friends and family. She didn't even write to her for Kyoshi's sake! Would she return when she found out? Would she ask Asami to come down to the South Pole? Or would she simply ignore the news, and wait until she comes back to deal with the consequences of their actions?

Spirits she didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to know what would happen. It's all too real, it's all to sudden. She'd be kidding herself if she said she hadn't been suspecting her pregnancy for quite some time, but in true arrogance, she ignored the possibility of it actually being true.

And now look what had happened.

Her abdomen is already curving; the swell impossible to miss now that she had no clothes to hide it with.

Asami runs a hand down her stomach, cradling the bump. Affection burns in her heart before she can stop it, and her mind is already made up.

This was her child.

She refuses to back down from this challenge.

* * *

Suyin is ecstatic to see her; the mother of five embraces the inventor with such fervor, Asami briefly remembers what it was like to hug her own mother.

"Did you have a good trip here?" Su pours her a cup of tea; they're sitting in her study with Baatar Senior, she's going over the designs she came up with for the propellers that allows the metal benders to bend the domes closed in the evening; the designs would make it easier and quicker to lock down the city, and would use up less electricity.

"Yes," Asami sighs. "Although we had to stop every hour to clear rocks from the rails. Bandits had been attacking, luckily the guards you sent to accompany me were perfectly able to deal with them."

"I'm glad," Su and Baatar smile at her. "We're very grateful for your help with this. It's harder without Baatar Jr, but this will help immensely."

"It's no problem," Asami waved them off. "I'm happy to help. The domes are a work of art, I've never seen anything like the mechanics for the suspension systems you installed. It's fascinating."

"I'm more than happy to show you the blueprints for them," Baatar set his tea down. "We have so many different styles installed, I'm sure you can learn a thing or two from them for your own inventions."

"Maybe tomorrow," Asami took a quick sip of the warm liquid. "I was actually hoping I could talk with Su. I'm in need of some advice from a womanly viewpoint."

Suyin perks up and shoos her husband away, "Very well. I'll be along shortly sweetie."

Baatar chuckled once before nodding his head, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Sato."

"Goodnight Sir," Asami smiles at him as he leaves the room, before turning to face the matriarch currently sitting on the loveseat across from her couch.

Baatar closes the door behind him and Su smiles at her gently, leaning forward to grab her own glass from the table. "What's on your mind?"

Asami breathed deeply. Her nerves are screaming at her, and the muscles in her back are tense. She's nervous and a little scared, but Suyin's eyes are so welcoming and calm; the heiress relaxes and clenches her hands, "What was pregnancy like for you?"

The metal bender blinked at the question, pure surprise filters across her face as she realizes what was asked, "Why do you want to know?"

The CEO of Future Industries swallowed the rising fear in her throat; she still hadn't told anyone of her pregnancy, especially not back in Republic City, information seems to spread like wildfire in the cultural hub. Asami's hands were clenched in her skirt, but she moved them to her jacket and shrugged it off, then placed a hand over the bump seen through the formfitting blouse.

Suyin's eyes went wide, and she inhaled sharply at the sight, "You're pregnant!?"

"I am," Asami looked down. "I'm in the early days of the fourth month. I've known for about a week now, but you're the first person I've told. I don't know what to do."

"But how?" Su exhaled in disbelief, "I wasn't able to sense a change in your scent. You still smell like a normal Beta."

"It's my perfume," Asami dug through her purse; pulling out the medium sized bottle of her favorite accessory. "It disguises my scent. It's nearly impossible to smell a person's scent once they wear this."

"Ah yes," the bender gently took it and inspected the bottle. "I bought Huan some of this stuff. He didn't like being defined by his scent, and tried to use it to make a new one."

"Well it works," Asami took the offered bottle and stashed it back into her purse. "I've been using it ever since my first heat, and no one's ever been able to tell the difference."

"Heat!?" Su gasped, "You're an omega?! They're so rare, I thought you had to register with the United Republic if you were one."

"No," Asami looked at her hands. "You can refuse. Omegas are practically hounded by politicians as political tools. An omega's vote is considered three times as valuable as an alpha's or beta's." The nonbender shrugged, "I didn't want that. So I've been using the perfume ever since. I only was found out when I went into heat prematurely."

"Is that when the baby was conceived?" Suyin cupped her chin, "And who's the sire? Was it an alpha or a beta?"

"Alpha," the inventor pursed her lips. "I went into heat two months early on Air Temple Island, the only other person besides my doctor and you who knows I'm an omega found me." Asami's shoulders slumped slightly, "And I conceived the same night."

"Who?" Suyin mentally went over the alphas she knew that were on Air Temple Island, but there had to be at least a dozen there.

"It wasn't an acolyte, but she is a rather unique bender if you want to know," the words tasted like cardboard in her mouth. The earth bender across from her stiffened in her seat, a hand coming over her mouth in shock.

"Korra?!"

"The one and only," Asami sighed and covered her face with her hands. "Now do you see my problem? I don't know what to do!"

The metal clan matriarch moved over from her seat to sit next to the upset omega. Suyin's comforting beta scent washed over her in a gentle wave, and Asami realized she was hugging her, "It's alright. No need to be upset."

"What am I suppose to do?" the inventor clung to the bender. "Everyone will know I'm pregnant soon. I'm already beginning to show throw some of my jackets. Even if they don't know Korra's the sire, she'll figure it out! She won't respond to any of my letters, even though Senna told me she reads them. It's like she doesn't care anymore!"

Suyin rubbed her back gently, "It's not like that honey. Korra's going through a rough time right now, and she's a little lost. She won't be like this forever."

"I know," Asami wiped at the tears gathering in her eyes. "And I feel horrible for thinking like that, I'm just so frustrated with everything right now. The pregnancy is already draining me and I haven't even hit the rough part yet; not to mention that when this kid comes out looking like the Avatar, people are going to start asking questions."

"Maybe you should tell her soon then," Su shrugged her shoulders. "Korra's not the kind of person, or alpha for that matter, to turn her back on this. Not to mention all the support you'll have from everyone. You never know until you try."

Asami sniffled and nodded, "I will. I just needed to hear it from someone other than my conscious. It helps."

"Glad to be of service," Suyin smiled and picked her tea back up from the table. "Now on what you should expect..."

* * *

Korra had finally been able to take three steps using the handlebars the day she got the letter.

Naga had been sleeping near the closet; her tail banging against the door as she experienced what must of been a pretty good dream. They had returned from Katara only minutes before, but the poor polar bear dog must of been exhausted.

The avatar herself had been in a oddly good mood that afternoon; her wheel chair was positioned next to her bed, and she for once didn't feel the need to glare balefully at it.

Tiredness tugged at her like a dog with a leash, the bags under her eyes had been fading, and she decided it might be a good idea to follow in her trusted companions' footsteps and try to get some sleep.

The pillow cupped her head comfortably, lulling the tired bender into unconsciousness.

Green eyes haunted her dreams.

_"Korra," Asami moaned and arched her back, her head falling back against the bed as the alpha's head worked between the omega's thighs._

_The avatar hummed in response, her tongue swirling around the sensitive bundle above the weeping opening, moving in short, quick circles that she knew would drive the heat-ridden female absolutely insane._

_Asami let out a choked gasp, her hand knotting in the others long brown hair. Korra ran her hands up and down the other's taunt stomach muscles, relishing the feeling of the soft, smooth skin under her touch; loving the way she could feel the hidden muscles contract with her teasing caresses._

_The avatar continued her assault, using her tongue to drive the other closer and closer to completion. She drew one finger down the center of Asami's stomach, moving slowly over her entrance, twirling it around the edge._

_The moan that followed was so sweet, Korra thought to make it illegal. Her mind was filled with nothing but Asami, she couldn't think straight. Couldn't talk without growling like a feral animal in the midst of passion._

_The finger slowly slid in, and the bender smirked as she felt the heels thrown over her shoulder dig into her back; the whimpering omega's voice the only sound resonating in her ear._

_"Korra~!"_

"Agh!" Korra shot up in her sleep, her chest was heaving with each breath. Her eyes wide and unrestrained. It was too real, too good. Spirits, this was too much.

The bender grasped at her heart as she caught her breath; Naga's ear twitched and the large dog lifted her head in consideration, checking to make sure her master was in good health.

Korra waved her off and the large mammal laid back down, a content breath leaving her nostrils as the majestic beast filtered back into dreamland.

The alpha blushed and looked down.

Her dream had some rather _real_ affects on her body, reacting as if she really was in the process of ravishing her friend once more.

She gulped and closed her eyes, taking calming breaths as she tried to revert back to pre-excited Korra, and not Alpha Korra.

Honestly, she doesn't think she'll ever be able to forget that night. Asami had been so tantalizingly mouthwatering, she knew it sounded bad when she thought of it, but she didn't know how else to explain it. The feel of their skin sliding against eachother, of the heiress writhing underneath her in complete ecstasy, of those pale hands moving down her own muscled back, leaving nail tracks down her spine.

Okay, those thoughts were _definitely_ not helping the situation going on downstairs, (if you get her gist).

Korra sighed and took a deep breath; the loss of uncomfortable pressure between her legs signaled that she had returned back to normal, and now she was left with her thoughts.

She hadn't known Asami was an omega. She smelled just like a Beta; Mako and Bolin were both Beta's. Almost everyone she knew were either alphas or betas. Omegas were so rare, so jealously guarded.

She could see why Asami chose to hide her identity as one.

Korra groaned and ran a hand over her face; she could move back into her wheel chair and go out on the balcony. Enough time had passed so that it seemed the southern lights were dancing in the sky. She always liked watching those.

A knock at her door interrupted her ramblings, and she looked up as she called out, "Come in."

Her mother opened the door and inched inside, a smile on her face, "I have your mail. You're friends have been writing to you. You even got some stuff from the Beifong family!"

Korra tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She liked hearing from everyone, but all it ever did was remind her of how well they were doing; and she was stuck here, barely able to walk from one room to the next without collapsing in a pained heap.

She took the letters and thanked her mom. Senna moved back to the door and turned quickly to inform her, "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll get you after your father sets the table, kay?"

"Okay," Korra looks down, and Senna takes it as her que to leave.

The avatar takes a long look at the envelopes and sighs. She opens the ones from Bolin and Mako first.

Bolin tells about how he decided to join Kuvira and help rebuild the Earth Kingdom, he even sent some cute little drawings he made about it.

Mako tells about how he's doing on the police force. Apparently, he's also been assigned as a body guard to the former Earth Kingdom Prince.

Suyin and Lin sent her one too.

Lin tells about how Future Industries is helping to redesign some of the city's infrastructure and about how Asami's apparently funding some upgrades for the Air Nation and the police force. She's not surprised to hear that. Asami has been a major player in the world of industry and politics lately, she's becoming so important to humanity.

Suyin writes about how Asami is apparently helping them make some modifications to the domes. She can't understand half of what they're trying to say, but she admits it sounds pretty ingenious.

The youngest of Toph's daughters tells her to hang in there, that she may be surprised with what the future has in store for her, and it helps to make her feel a little better.

Tenzin and Jinora write too. Their letters are short and sweet, she finds herself missing their presence more and more with each word.

The last letter is the one she finds herself the most hesitant to open, yet she's excited at the same time.

Asami Sato is handwritten over the sender's address, the omega's unique scent is embroiled in the paper; telling the avatar that the inventor had written this either in the early morning or after her nightly shower, since the perfume that usually covers her scent is nowhere to be smelled.

Korra took a deep breath, her lungs inflating with air as she tears open the envelope and pulls out the letter within.

Her eyes widen in shock, a tumor of worry and disbelief expands in her chest, but a slight tug of hope and joy pulls on her heart.

"MOM!" Korra shoots out of her bed; her legs shake dangerously as she balances on two feet, reaching for the wheelchair.

Naga jumps out of her sleep and moves to help her master immediately, letting the bender rest against her body as she settles in the wheelchair.

Korra's heart is pounding; to much information is swirling in her head, "MOM! DAD!"

Her door bursts open and her dad storms in, looking around for any intruders. Korra's gripping the letter so hard she fears she might tear it, but she doesn't let go.

Tonraq kneels by his daughter, "What's wrong!? What's happened?!"

"I need," Korra struggles to formulate her sentence, she's still in too much shock. "I need to talk with Tenzin. Call him!"

"Korra-" Tonraq starts to speak, but his young offspring cuts him off before he's able. "CALL HIM!"

She shoves the note in his hands and wheels herself out; Naga whines softly for a moment and gently brushes up against Tonraq's arm, before dutifully following after the raging wheelchair-bound bender.

The chief of the Southern Water Tribe scans over the letter and gasps, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he goes over it once more, his head swimming with the new information, "Oh dear."

* * *

Asami hadn't expected to be woken up at nearly six in the morning by Tenzin, Jinora, and at least six metalbending officers plus Beifong.

"Umm," Asami opens the door after spraying her perfume over her pajamas, deciding it would be better to not let them sense the change in scent. "Good morning. What's going on?"

Lin and the other six officers burst in and immediately look around the penthouse, leaving Asami standing with the two airbenders patiently waiting for her attention, "HEY!"

The chief of police turns and gives her an apologetic look, before turning back to inspect her employees, "Sorry kid, but we have to make sure there's no one hiding around here."

"There isn't," Asami protests as one of the policemen flips her couch. "That's expensive, what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Asami, but it's for your own protection. We need to make sure this place is secure," Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Korra called me last night. She had some rather _surprising_ things to say."

The heiress felt her body go cold. Her hand traveled downwards to her stomach, where you could just barely make out the swell of her pregnant abdomen against the flowing material of her nightgown, "Did she?"

Tenzin nodded and Jinora stepped forward, "So it's true? You're really pregnant!?"

Asami stiffened, her eyes looking around at the metalbending officers surveying the furniture. Lin barked an order and they cleared out of the entry way, moving towards other parts of her apartment. Once they were out of earshot she relaxed and nodded at the two airbenders, "I am."

"And Korra is the sire?" Tenzin asked; his frame a picture of anxiety.

Asami chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously but nodded in affirmative none the less.

Jinora brightened and reached out with her hand, "May I?"

The inventor smiled lightly at that; despite her tattoos, Jinora was still a kid. She was curious, "You may."

Jinora pressed her hand against the fabric falling over her stomach, her hand giving way to the curve of Asami's abdomen. Her face was the picture of enlightenment and she nodded her head at her father, "They're Korra's alright. I can sense it. The spirits weren't lying after all!"

"Spirits?" The heiress blinked, "So they did know something?"

"Hmm," the oldest airbender child nodded. "They've been giddy all month. One told me something about a little avatar on the way. I didn't know what they meant until now."

"Nice of them to not tell me sooner," Asami grumbled; crossing her arms over her chest.

Lin walked out of the kitchen, "It's clear, but we should move her to the island. We still don't know who intercepted the phone call."

"Phone call?" Asami gulped. "What's going on?"

"Someone tapped into the phone lines on the island," Tenzin frowned. "We found out when there was some interference during Korra's phone call. They heard the news about your pregnancy and took off. Lin and Mako tracked the hack to the red light district, but no one was there. We need to move you someone where we can keep an eye on you for today. After that you're going to the Southern Water Tribe."

"What!?" Asami may of been happy to hear she was going to be able to see Korra, but she had a company to think about. A multibillion dollar company that couldn't afford to lose their CEO at the moment, "Why!?"

"Raiko ordered it," Lin walked up behind them. "Someone pulled a favor and wants you back where they can see you. That means Southern Water Tribe."

"Who?" Asami turned to glare at the chief.

Lin didn't even blink, pointing at the baby bump, "Who else do you think? The one who started this whole mess - Korra."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The Southern Water Tribe isn't as safe as originally planned.

Asami wasn't one to get sea-sick easily, after years of high-speed racing and whatnot, motion sickness just never bothered her.

However, after being stuck on that stupid boat for almost three days; the pregnant omega was ready to get the heck off of that thing.

A crowd of people were waiting at the docks, Asami couldn't see anyone she recognized and the people around her were all waving and screaming out to people waiting for them on the mainland.

Her bodyguards stood on either side of her, blending in with the rowdy group surrounding them; while she was annoyed by the fact that Tenzin had sent white lotus guards with her to the South Pole, she had been grateful for their help. The female water bender especially was very understanding, and had no qualms with making late night food runs for the hungry woman.

She also knew it was required for pregnant omega's to travel with at least one guard, but considering the sire of the child growing inside of her; they had seen it fit to send fifteen with her.

Yes you heard right. They sent fifteen to watch her.

Asami had grumbled about it the first day, but eventually she relaxed. Most of the time she didn't even know they were there, since they dressed in civilian clothes to stay disguised.

The worst part of it all was that they took her special perfume away. Now that she was pregnant, they couldn't afford her using the perfume to cover her scent in case they needed to find her quickly. Which meant that the people around her treated the heiress more like a delicate Barbie than the powerful CEO of Future Industries that she was.

It infuriated her.

Her stomach growled and Asami covered her mouth, a slight nauseas feeling rose in her throat; the inventor gripped the railing and steadied herself. The boat rocked ominously as they docked, the water benders helping to drag the boat all the way in. The smell of frenzied betas desperate to reach the pier invaded her nose, she was used to being in crowds, but now that she was carrying her sense of smell had skyrocketed in sensitivity.

The hull creaked and groaned; suddenly a familiar face stepped out of the crowd, and a smile broke across Asami's face, "Kya!"

The daughter of Aang and Katara waved merrily at the omega, and Asami couldn't help but wave enthusiastically back. After being stuck on this boat for four days, she was glad to be gone of it.

"She'll take you from here ma'am," the nearest White Lotus guard pointed at the water bender. "She knows what happens next, we were just told to escort you to the Water Tribe."

"And you did a wonderful job," Asami clasped her hands in front of her and bowed; her stomach wasn't swollen enough to stop her from that just yet, but the nonbender could feel how much bigger it had gotten since she hit the fourth month.

The guards smiled and bowed back, before walking her to the docking bridge and onto the pier. Three of the guards carried her suitcases, she'd only packed four this time; Tenzin had assured her that someone would be buying her warmer clothes in the South Pole.

Her stomach grumbled mutinously, and the inventor was made aware of just how hungry she was. The seasickness that followed being on that ship for so long hadn't left her with much nutrients in her body. At one time, they even needed to give her an I.V. for the night in order to assure that the fetus properly ingested the vitamins it needed to thrive.

Kya surrounded her in a hug the moment she was within arms reach, "Asami! It's nice to see you! How've things been?"

"As well as they could given the circumstances," the heiress rubbed the curve of her stomach, not quite visible under the large parka she wore. Her stomach rumbled once more, and Asami fought down an embarrassed blush.

The water bender grinned, "Sounds like someone's hungry. You want to get something before we go to moms?"

"We're going to Katara's?" Asami blinked in surprise. "I thought we were going straight to the compound."

"No," Kya shook her head in the negative. "We're supposed to meet with Korra and her parents at moms. She's in an appointment right now, and once she's done Mom's going to do a check up on your little one's growth."

The master bender poked Asami's stomach teasingly, and the inventor swatted her hand away with a amused smile. Her stomach growled again and the heiress sighed, "Alright, but I'm going to have to take you up on your offer of food first. I've barely ate the last couple of days."

Kya frowned, a sympathetic look in her eyes, "Seasickness?"

Asami nodded, "It funny because I've never been sensitive to motion sickness before, it only got bad when I got pregnant."

"It's common," Kya gestured behind her shoulder, and two men came and collected her belongings. "They'll take your stuff back to the compound."

The CEO smiled, "Alright. Now can we get food. I'm seriously about to pass out here."

"Yeah sure," Kya began to walk back towards the town, leading Asami through the busy area with a careful eye. "It's right down the street."

* * *

Asami had never been a huge fan of Water Tribe food, however to the little goblin inside of her it was the only thing she should eat. Every craving she had lately was water tribe delicacies; nothing else would do for her, it was this or throw up whatever else was forced down her throat.

She'd devoured three bowls of some kind of meat soup when her stomach finally told her it was full, and luckily she hadn't felt the baby say 'No I don't want it' so she was hopeful it would stay down.

Kya wasn't surprised to see her eat so much. The woman was a healer, so she knew much about how peoples' diets change during pregnancies. She even pointed out the healthiest and most filling foods on the menu.

The older woman's scent put Asami at ease, she reminded her of Suyin and Pema; the kind of motherly aura around her. Yet she could definitely see how Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan adored her as the 'fun' aunt.

"We should get going," Kya checked the time. "Korra's session ends in fifteen minutes. Mom will be mad if we're late, she teaches classes later on today and doesn't like getting held up."

"Okay," Asami patted off the crumbs from her long coat. Her stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies at the thought of seeing Korra again, and she was definitely nervous at how Tonraq and Senna would react to her being there. She knew they liked her as Korra's friend, but the thought of her carrying their grandchildren might not resonate as soundly with them.

Two guards waited outside for them, keeping a sharp lookout for any trouble. Kya led the way down the sidewalk, chatting about certain shops or good places for food; it was a nice gesture, but Asami knew she wouldn't be able to do any exploring until after the baby was born. Lin had explained that she'd be locked up in the compound until whoever hacked the phone-lines on Air Temple Island was caught, and when they could assure that neither her nor the baby was in any danger.

A motorized sled waited for them, like a satomobile made for snow and ice. Impressive.

She sat between the two guards, who continued to look around suspiciously. Spirits they took their job seriously.

Kya sat in the passenger seat by the driver, she said her mother's name to the man once, and he took off immediately; the driver weaved through traffic like a pro.

Her back felt stiff against the uncomfortable seats in the back row, and being wedged between the two huge guards didn't do her sore muscles any favors. Asami decided the first thing she would do when available was design a more comfortable vehicle with plush seats.

Crowds of people mingled around on the sidewalks, crossed the streets, checked out the shops, or simply hung out with friends on the corner benches. Asami realized it was a lot like Republic City, only a whole lot colder.

The nonbender closed her eyes and sighed, a shiver rolled up her spine, someone screamed and suddenly the sled lurched sideways; her eyes shot open, Kya grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the damaged vehicle.

She leaned heavily against the water bender, her legs shook, adrenaline coursed through her veins; fire spread throughout her body, and all she felt was the tips of her fingers as they burned with intensity.

Another shout and Kya pulled her to the side, a water spike emerged from the ground, it would of impaled her if the other had not reacted.

The water bender took a stance and thrusted her hand out, the snow clouding the air fell to the ground; a man stood across the road, fear drudged into Asami's heart when he turned his gaze to her.

Kya snapped a whip of water at him, the man's insane eyes tracked it, allowing the bender to sidestep the strike. The two guards leap into action, one shot blast at fire while the other water bended at the man's feet.

The crazed individual slipped and cursed; screaming profanities as Kya froze him to the wall, and called for authorities.

"THIS IS NOT ORDER! SHE IS THE KEY TO ORDER! THE AVATAR MUST SUFFER, THE AVATAR MUST DIE! THE BABY WILL BRING ORDER! HER DEATH WILL LEAD US TO ORDER! THE RED LOTUS FORSAW THIS! WE WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL OUR GOAL IS COMPLETED!"

Asami's heart froze in her chest. Kya gagged the screaming man and went back to where the heiress stayed frozen in place.

A wet feeling coated her arm, and the healer chewed on her lip worriedly, "We need to get you to mom's. You have a gash on your arm, and I can't get to it here. We need to move."

With that said, Kya pulled her up to the side of the street, called another of those sled cabs, and promptly kicked the driver out.

The inventor sat in the passenger seat, her arm started to ache and Asami realized Kya was right; she had just been in too much shock to understand what had happened.

Another shiver ran up her spine, and dread filled her mind.

The Red Lotus knew.

* * *

Korra was just climbing out of the healing pool with her mother and father's help when Kya stormed into the room. Katara immediately switched her attention to her agitated daughter, moving across the room to converse with her.

"What happened? Where's Asami?" Korra shook as she was lowered into the wheelchair, her father bended the water off her body. "What's going on?"

Katara and Kya turned to her, uneasy looks on their faces, before the elder healer gestured her daughter out of the room, "An attack. It seems it was the Red Lotus who tracked the phone calls on Air Temple Island."

Tonraq and Korra simultaneously stiffened at the name, the avatar remembered the torture the group had put her through and took a shuddering breath, "Is Asami alright?"

"She's fine," Kya walked back into the room, and Korra felt elation rise into her chest. Asami was leaning against the elder, her shoulders shook slightly with repressed sobs, and her head hung limply forward.

Senna blinked nervously, "What's happened to her?"

"She's in shock," Katara helped Kya set the shaking woman into a chair. "We need to get her into the healing pool. I need to close that gash on her arm."

Korra's heart thudded loudly beneath her ribs, and Tonraq stepped forward, a solemn look on his face, "How did this happen?"

"A red lotus member was waiting in the crowd," Kya stepped back, letting Senna help Katara pull the jacket off the nonresponsive omega. "He slammed spikes against the side, then tried to impale her through the stomach. I pulled her aside, but it still got her arm pretty good. I couldn't get the jacket off without risking hypothermia, so I got her here as fast as I could."

Hatred bubbled in Korra's stomach like a ticking bomb. How dare they attack her mate! How dare they attack her unborn child!

The alpha inside her was practically roaring for blood, she'd never felt so angry, so full of hate. They'd crossed a line.

A growl emerged from her throat before she could stop it, and her father pinched at the back of her neck, "Now's not the time Korra."

She lowered her head, the growl disappeared, "Sorry."

Tonraq turned back to the healer, "And where is the red lotus member now?"

"Prison," Kya waved a hand through the air. "He wasn't a very good fighter. I don't think he expected us to survive, I'm betting he was going to cause the accident and slip away in the chaos."

"Hmm," Tonraq crossed his arms. "I'll interrogate him later. Right now we need to make sure Asami's okay."

The three of them turned back towards where the shaking woman was being lowered into the water. They'd removed most of her layers, keeping on her undergarments only in order to do a full body inspection.

Tonraq excused himself and went into the other room, leaving the four remaining females to watch as Katara moved the healing water back and forth.

Asami suddenly gasped and lurched to the side; Kya grabbed a bucket and held it to her mouth, allowing the pregnant omega to spill the contents of her stomach into the empty container. Senna rubbed her back gently, watching with concerned eyes as Asami gasped for breath before upheaving once more.

"I thought she'd keep it down this time," Kya frowned and looked at her mother. "Do you think it's from the shock?"

"It seems likely," Katara helped lower the pregnant woman back into the water once she finished and continued the healing cycle. "If she simply couldn't keep anything down, she would of thrown up earlier."

"Did she have seasickness on the way in?" Senna looked to Kya, who nodded in the affirmative. "Oh poor thing."

"She's okay now thought, right?" Korra chewed on her lip; the bags under her eyes became even more pronounced, "Right?"

Katara nodded, watching as the water's healing properties closed up the nasty gash on the outside of Asami's arm, "Yes. She'll be fine. She's already coming out of shock. I suppose it's probably because of the cold. We need to get her warmer clothes right away."

Asami groaned and moved her head to the side, Korra felt her heart flutter when her blue eyes met green, "Hey."

"Hey," the heiress sat up. "Ugh, did I throw up again?"

"Yep," Kya crossed her arms. "Although it was because you went into shock this time."

"Okay," Asami shook her head. "Yeah, I remember. I think."

Korra laughed, a true laugh, and the three older women looked sharply in her direction, as if they couldn't believe their ears, "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too," Asami's face went slack and she clamped a hand over the swell of her stomach. Now that her entire abdomen was bare, it was plain as day to everyone that she was clearly with child. "Is the baby okay?"

Korra nodded in agreement, looking to her water bending teacher with earnest eyes. Katara focused on the water, moving it back and forth and watching as the waves glowed a light blue, "Yes. They're fine."

"They're?" Senna's eyebrows shot up her forehead, "Did you say they're?"

Katara chuckled, "Yes. They're, as in twins if I'm not mistaken. I could tell you their sexes if you want."

"No," Asami was holding the bump with renewed affection. "I would prefer to wait."

"Very well," Katara turned to look at her student. "And what do you think Korra? You've sired twins, you know. Healthy, happy, and growing twins."

Another smile broke out across the avatar's face, the alpha inside of her puffed up in pride, "Twins. That's amazing."

"Yes," Asami was smiling tenderly at her own stomach. "Yes it is."

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the walls of the compound, Asami was greeted with a face-full of Naga; the polar bear dog was ecstatic, bouncing around her in circles, or bumping her nose against her stomach gently.

"She missed you," Tonraq smiled affectionately, pushing his daughter's wheelchair. "I think she can tell you came back a small surprise."

"I think a lot of people could tell," Asami ran a tired hand through her hair and sighed. "When's the next meal?"

"Dinner will be at six," Senna placed a hand on her back. "You're probably tired, I'll show you your room."

Asami nodded and followed the Avatar's mother into the house connected to the main building. The stairs had been converted into a ramp with steel doors on both ends; probably to keep Korra's wheelchair from running rampant.

The room turned out to be right across from said wheelchair's owner, the doors directly facing eachother.

Her quarters weren't too large, but they weren't small either, with a walk in closet, and a bathroom connected to the side. It also boasted a small balcony, allowing the omega to watch the lights twinkle in the sky at night.

"I hope this is okay," Senna looked around. "We weren't expecting this on such a short notice, but Korra didn't want you so far away." The woman sighed, "And now that the Red Lotus has issued a threat against you, we have no choice but to keep you close, otherwise something may happen."

"I know," Asami frowned. "The man who attacked me... You should of seen him. He was so sure his way was the only way, the insanity in his eyes. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, Tonraq and Kya will take care of it," Senna reassured the shaken girl. "And the White Lotus had issued a warning to every outpost they have, as well as send a message to each nation. Hopefully this man will give us some information, and we'll be able to track down other members."

"Hopefully," the omega bowed respectively. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome," Senna nodded her head, before a timid look overcame her face. "But if you don't mind, Is it okay if I asked a personal question?"

"Sure," Asami turned to face her.

"How did this," Senna gestured to her stomach. "Actually happen? Korra wouldn't tell us exactly and we never knew you were an omega until now, it's sort of been plaguing Tonraq and I."

"We're not dating if that's what your asking," the heiress kicked at the ground. "It's actually kind of hard to explain. I kept my identity as an omega secret due to all the rules; my heats were always regular, I never was late or early with them. I had a perfume that masks my scent as a beta's, so I didn't smell like an omega unless someone was trained to detect masks."

Asami sighed, "One night a few months ago, I stayed over on Air Temple Island. My heat came _two whole months early._ I wasn't expecting it, and was caught off guard."

"And Korra was affected by it," Senna nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry that happened. I know how terrifying it can be to deal with heat-ridden alphas. Especially when your not mated already."

"Your daughter wasn't pushy per say," Asami chuckled. "She stayed in control until I lost myself completely to the hormones. I don't really remember much about it after that. Korra does, but she never really spoke of what happened. We sort of ignored it, and moved on. If anything it probably got rid of a lot of the awkwardness between us, there really were no more barriers that hadn't been crossed."

"True," Senna smiled and touched the inventor's baby bump. "It's very exciting though! I'm going to be a grandmother! And to twins of all things; it's quite amazing."

"Yes," Asami sat down on the bed; her back ached and her eyelids opened and closed slowly. "Do you mind if I sleep for a little bit? I'm really tired."

"Of course," the future grandmother moved to the exit, looking back once before closing the door. "If you need anything just call us. Korra is in her room resting too. Naga is with her."

"Okay," the CEO yawned as the door clicked shut, and she kicked off her shoes and outer layers of clothing. She really was exhausted.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she dissolved into a seemly dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami adjusts to the move.

Two hours after dinner and Asami was glad she hadn't thrown up; a medic sent by Katara had set up an IV for her after they returned from the healer's earlier in the afternoon, they'd managed to insert it while she was asleep and apparently under Naga's watchful gaze.

The Polar Bear Dog had somehow managed to slip into her room during the heiress's nap, laying down beside her bed and watching silently as the doctor started the fluids before leaving her to sleep in peace.

"Asami, do you have a minute?" Korra's voice filtered into the room, she'd forgotten to close the door.

The inventor sat up and smiled at the Avatar gesturing to the woman to come inside, "Yeah, I have quite a few."

"Hmm," Korra wheeled herself inside, the bags underneath the bender's eyes were obvious; it was clear that Korra hadn't been sleeping well the past few weeks. "I'm sorry to drag you down to the south pole like this. It's just when I heard Tenzin's phone lines had been tapped, I couldn't risk someone coming after you and the babies."

"It was smart of you," Asami rubbed her arm, fingering over the scar left over from wear the cut on her arm was. "The Red Lotus ended up with the information. If I was attacked in Republic City, I probably wouldn't of made it."

"Tenzin said you stayed over at the island for a while after I left," Korra mumbled. "He said you were nervous and didn't really leave your room there for a while."

"I was starting to show," Asami rested a hand over her stomach; the baby bump now visible underneath the material of her robe. "I didn't know what to think, what to do. I really didn't want to acknowledge the fact that I was probably pregnant."

"This is all my fault," Korra sighed and slumped forward. "If I had just stayed in bed and went back to sleep, I would of never went by your room. None of this would of happened."

"What's done is done," Asami pursed her lips. "I don't regret it. These are my children, and you can't change the past. It's best to accept what happened and move on. Otherwise, I'll be forever wallowing in what could of been."

"Can you feel them move yet?" Korra looked up, the dull light of her eyes brighten a bit. "Do they kick?"

"I haven't felt them kick," Asami chuckled. "But they do seem to move sometimes. It's subtle, but sometimes I can feel them twirling around or stretching. It usually feels like butterflies are in there."

Korra held her hand out, she had wheeled her chair to where she was right in front of where the omega sat, "Can I feel?"

"Of course," Asami smiled as Korra placed her hand over the pregnant woman's stomach; the avatar's face held a small grin, the blue-eyes that haunted her dreams seemed to glow. Korra sighed contently, "I haven't felt this at peace since Zaheer poisoned me. It's nice."

"It is," Asami chewed on her lip. "How are you doing? How's the healing process going?"

Korra bit her lip, "Slowly. I can stand, but it hurts too much. I can only take three steps at the most with the balance beams at Katara's. My body is taking it's time."

"You have plenty of time to heal up," Asami cupped the alpha's face, watching as Korra's eyes fluttered closed. "So you just focus on that, okay?"

The Avatar nodded in understanding, her hand rose up to cover the hand on her cheek, Asami felt electricity flowing from their touch. She felt the hesitant power of the wounded alpha; the strength existing inside the fighter.

"I can't forget about what happened that night," Korra whispered, her eyes looking down. "What happened between us. I can't escape it."

Asami felt her back go tense, Korra took a deep breath and continued; her eyes seemed to shake with nerves, "It was easy to ignore it when we were looking for airbenders, I had a set mission I _had_ to accomplish, and then the whole thing with the Red Lotus happened."

"You were so patient with me," Korra's voice broke. "I barely reacted to anything, I know some were getting frustrated with me, but you didn't." The alpha messed with her fingers, pulling her hands to her lap, "I tried so hard to fight it, but it was like you were calling to me. When I wasn't having nightmares, I was dreaming of you. You haunted me."

She looked down, refusing to meet Asami's surprised eyes. The avatar chewed on her lip nervously, maybe it was a mistake to tell the omega what had been happening; what if she didn't feel the same? What if she-

A hand went underneath her chin, and Korra blinked as her face was gently pulled up. Asami's green-eyes (spirits those eyes) gazed into her own, and the alpha swore she felt her heart beat erratically.

The omega licked her lips uncertainly, "I felt like that too. I can't explain it either, but somehow I knew. I had dreams about you, other alphas and betas just didn't interest me anymore. I was so confused, and then I found out I was pregnant..." She lowered her head in shame, "I didn't know what to do. I already had enough enemies just by being the CEO of Future Industries, and joining Team Avatar seemed to quadruple the number. I didn't know if it was even a good idea to tell you at that point."

Korra felt her eyes go wide, and Asami sighed tiredly, "I was debating whether or not to just drop off the radar and raise the baby in secret. After I saw what lengths the Red Lotus went through to get to you, I was afraid of adding another bridge to you." She placed her hand over her abdomen, her eyes dulled in the light, "I didn't want my children to live with targets on their backs."

"That won't happen," Korra's voice was louder than it had been the past month. "I won't _let_ that happen."

Asami gasped lightly, watching as the alpha in front of her grasped at the omega's hands with fervor, "I'll _never_ let anyone hurt you or my children. You're so important to me Asami, and these are my _kids._ My flesh and blood. When I heard what that man had done, that he had attacked you," Korra took a breath, anger building in her eyes. "I'd never felt so hateful in my life. This man thought he could get away with attacking my family? I wanted to hunt him down and smash his face into a wall. Every single member of the Red Lotus, I wanted to utterly destroy them."

The Avatar closed her eyes, "I promise I'll get better. I'll try as hard as I can to heal. If only so that I can keep my family safe."

The heiress grasped the alpha's face in her hands, and leaned forward to press a kiss to the other's forehead; one of her hands twirled a piece of the alpha's hair between her two fingers, causing Korra to relax into her touch.

The Avatar pulled back slightly and leaned forward, planting her hands on the omega's bed. Asami scooted over, watching as Naga plodded into the room and helped her master move from the wheelchair to the soft mattress. Korra groaned softly and rubbed her thighs, trying to get her muscle spasms to stop. Naga whines lightly and laid down next to the bed, panting happily when Asami smiled and petted the large animals' head.

"I couldn't keep leaning forward like that to hug you," Korra chuckled softly to herself. "It was hurting my legs."

"It's alright," Asami leaned back onto the bed, Korra laid next to her, wrapping one arm around her stomach.

The alpha buried her face into the other's neck, inhaling the scent that had occupied her dreams for the last month, inhaling the scent of the omega she was desperately falling in love with, "Can I stay in here tonight? No bad stuff, just sleep. I like having you three close, and Naga practically scratches through your door to get in here."

"It's fine," Asami placed one hand over the hand Korra had on the swell of her abdomen. "You're welcome to stay. I know a lot of alphas tend to want to stay close to their unborn children."

"It's true," Korra mumbled tiredly. "When you sent me that letter saying you were pregnant, I nearly ripped off my dad's arm trying to get ahold of Tenzin. I was so paranoid someone would go after you, or that someone had forged the letter to get to me; I had to ask him to confirm your pregnancy."

"I know," the inventor sighed. "The police force tore my apartment to pieces looking for intruders after they discovered someone had discovered I was carrying. Then they locked me on Air Temple Island the rest of the day."

"Sorry about that," the alpha blushed. "I had to be sure you were safe, and I kind of bribed Raiko into ordering you to be protected and brought down here. I was going insane knowing that you were halfway across the world from me."

"It was the right thing to do," Asami muttered. "If the attack this afternoon was anything to say about it. I think it's a good thing I have some protection here."

"Hmm," Korra's eyes closed tiredly, and the heiress could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

"Sleep," Asami sighed and wiped at her eyes, she was still exhausted; even with the fact that she had taken a five-hour nap during the afternoon. "I think we could both use some sleep right now."

"Naga," the avatar waved her hand in her companion's direction, and the large animal dutifully walked over to the light-switch, turned it off, and went back to where she was laying previously; the polar bear dog falling back asleep quickly.

The darkness overtook the room, and in no time at all, the two individuals fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The weeks passed in the blink of an eye; Asami had adjusted to life in the South Pole fairly easily, and to her immediate delight her nausea almost entirely disappeared thanks to Kya's great healing methods.

Her appetite had soared significantly with that, and she quickly gained back the weight she had lost due to the nausea that had been plaguing her almost nonstop the last month; Senna had been relieved when she witnessed Asami eating normally again, the soon to be grandmother had worried nonstop about the pregnant omega and visibly showed it.

Korra and Tonraq trusted in Katara's predictions and didn't worry too much, neither mother nor the fetus's were harmed by the odd appetite loss; Asami had been kept on fluids an hour a day, so that she hadn't lost any nutrients, but everyone did take a big sigh of relief when they saw the heiress eating normally again.

True to the twins' parentage, they wanted almost every type of meat in existence, leaving the guards to make multiple runs to the store in the middle of the night to deal with an emotionally omega's cravings.

Asami had been embarrassed about it, but they had reassured her it was no big deal. She was carrying the avatar's children, and they wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as could be.

Korra had been slightly less withdrawn than before, the ever present bags under her eyes finally started to fade and she didn't seem as tired as she used to. Asami knew Korra had been sleeping better now; the alpha frequently slept in the same bed as the pregnant omega, either wheeling herself into Asami's room, or sending Naga to fetch the heiress when Korra couldn't find the strength to leave her own bed.

It was a nightly thing, and they never did anything besides sleep. Korra had kissed her once, but the alpha was too nervous and tired to do anything more.

Asami found it calming in a way, they weren't rushing and there was a comfortable bond forming between them. She enjoyed sleeping wrapped up in eachother's arms, Korra often sort of purred in her sleep; the deep rumble of the alpha's chest resonated through the omega's own body, and left her feeling secure and protected. It was something that always made Korra blush in the morning, waking up entangled with the other woman.

By the time Asami approached the fifth month of her pregnancy, Korra's scent had seemingly permanently etched itself onto Asami's body, the avatar's very being entwining into the omega's scent and wrapping around her like a protective blanket.

However, for all the good happening, there was bad happening too.

"It's been over a month, and still no useful information?" Tonraq frowned angrily, "How has he not cracked yet?!"

"All we've been able to get is his name and birthplace," Kya sighed and rubbed her face. "His name is Nonka, and he apparently is from the Northern Water Tribe. We doubled checked his records and it came up positive, the only thing is that he left the place when he was fifteen. He could of been contracted by the Red Lotus before or after he left, the information leads us no where."

"I've contacted Eska and Desna," Tonraq said, narrowing his eyes at the paper holding all the information they managed to get out of the attacker. "They promised to look into their father's records in the archives. Maybe he knew Nonka when he joined."

Asami placed a hand over her swollen stomach as she listened quietly, the two waterbenders were going over the information and checking the leads; Kya had managed to get Nonka, the man who attacked her when she first arrived, to tell his name and where he was born. But it seemed to be useless information, it only led to a dead end.

"Have the White Lotus sent more guards for the rotation?" Korra's voice was quiet and thoughtful, a negative light in her eyes. She didn't like the fact that they hadn't managed to learn more about the organization that poisoned her and attacked her pregnant girlfriend. The alpha was angry and it showed, "I want them on high alert. They'll try something again, the Red Lotus is ruthless."

"I know," Kya nodded. "We have earth and water benders being sent in. It's too cold for most firebenders right now, but the others should do perfectly."

"What about the other outposts?" Asami spoke up, "Are you sending guards to the Air Temples? For all we know they could attack the airbenders again."

"That's being taken care of by the United Republic Forces and the Fire Nation. They've agreed to send hand-selected soldiers to stand guard in the temples while the airbenders train. Just until they're well enough to properly defend themselves."

The inventor nodded before pursing her lips, "What about Future Industries? I hate to sound rude, but I've been gone for over a month now. Is there anyway I can have at least my paperwork sent down here? I'm still the CEO."

"We can arrange that," Tonraq acknowledged. "We can even put together an office for you if you'd like. I know you pride yourself on that company, and Tenzin has told me some of your board-members have been asking when you will return."

"I can imagine," Asami pinched the bridge of her nose; thinking of all the messes she would have to clean up once she returned to full time work.

"So everything is taken care of then?" Korra asked, her shoulders slumped like she was ready for a nap, and considering she had spent most of her morning in an physical therapy appointment trying to walk at Katara's, the heiress could guess she was in need of some rest.

Kya hummed in affirmation, "Yes. It seems so. In the meanwhile, I'm going to get ahold of Suyin. I want to see if she knows any truth seers for our interrogations of Nonka. We need information we can use, and I'm getting tired of listening to his nonsense."

Tonraq nodded, "Very well. Radio me if you do. In the meanwhile, I'll deal with the new guards. We need to make sure this place is secure during shift changes."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

If there was one person Asami felt most comfortable around, it was Katara. The greatest healer in the world had such a comforting aura to her, Asami was reminded of distant memories she had of her own grandmother.

The omega was submerged in the healing pool, Korra and Senna were sitting to her right; the avatar had actually grabbed her hand midway through the check up, watching as the small healing waves lapped over her exposed body.

Her stomach was clearly pregnant now, she may of only been five months, but carry twins made her look more like seven. The strain on her back had become more and more apparent as time went on, and the omega found she couldn't walk as much as she used to anymore. It left her spine aching for a nice massage and a hot towel.

"Are they growing okay?" Senna asked kindly, a light in her eyes. "She's been getting bigger the last few weeks."

"Oh yes," Katara smiled. "The two little ones are moving along perfectly, no problems as far as I can tell. They're healthy."

"And you can clearly tell their genders now?" Korra asked hesitantly. The alpha was silently debating whether or not she wanted to know.

"I can," Katara continued, her hands moving in a circular motion over the glowing water. "I can also tell at least one of them is definitely a bender."

Asami and Korra both gasped, the nonbender's hands moving to her mouth in shock, "Bender? Are you sure?"

The master chuckled and nodded her head, "Yes, I am definitely sure. They're strong alright. One is a bender, if not both."

"Can you tell which type?" Asami gulped. "My grandparents on my mother's side were earthbenders. My great-grandmother on my dads' side was a firebender, and Korra had waterbending on her side. They could be any of them."

"I can't tell which element they are," Katara stopped the water. "But they're healthy, growing, and should start kicking soon. I'd be on guard for any bumps in there; they might surprise you at first."

"They'll be kicking soon?" Korra grinned for the first time in ages, a pure and happy look overcoming her eyes as she turned to beam at her mother and mentor. "I wonder if I'll be able to feel them, if they might react to my voice."

"They'll be able to recognize voices in the third trimester," Katara stated. "So you have some time before that, but I'd recommend reading around Miss Sato's stomach or talking to the fetus's once a day until then. It'll help them learn to identify you sooner. And once they're born, they'll be able to match your voice and scent together to identify you as their sire."

Korra's eyes filled with tears, and she looked down quickly; a small smile appeared on her face, "That's all I want."

Senna placed a hand on her daughters' shoulder and squeezed; the alpha gripped her mother's hand and smiled gently, her mind running through all the possibilities that could come when her twins were born.

Asami went to stand up, graciously taking Katara and Senna's hands as they went to help the pregnant omega out of the healing pool; the woman wrapped the towel around her body, stopping the shivers that were ready to attack due to the cool air occupying the room, "I think that went well."

* * *

Later that night Korra sat restlessly in bed; the avatar was unable to sleep, her mind restlessly keeping her awake over the discovery they had made regarding the life growing inside her mate-

No. Korra mentally chided herself. Asami wasn't her mate. Sure they were doing some kind of weird dating if you thought about it, but they weren't mated.

But she wanted to. She wanted to call herself Asami Sato's wife; she wanted the relationship Mako could never give her, the attention and love that seemed to come so naturally to the omega that Korra craved with all her heart.

Asami was everywhere for her, if she wasn't having nightmares, she was dreaming of the inventor.

When she tried her best to take that fourth step at Katara's, it was Asami and the children that pushed her on. It was her family that was the driving force behind her getting better.

Maybe she could talk with the heiress about it later, after they'd been 'together' a bit longer. She knew neither of them were really in a strong place for a relationship of that magnitude; (she wasn't even strong enough to do the actual _mating_ part yet.)

But sometime in the future maybe she could ask the omega, maybe they could-

Naga suddenly growled loudly, jumping to her feet and pushing open the door; the polar bear dog whined urgently and paced up and down the length of the hallway, looking between her master and the omega's door.

"What's wrong girl?" Korra moved over to her wheelchair, she'd gotten better at that lately.

Naga whined and placed her head down on the floor next to the door, growling and whining; clearly something had upset the polar bear dog.

Korra frowned and wheeled herself over to the door, "What's wrong with yo-"

A crash echoed into hallway, and the avatar felt a shiver run up her spine, "NAGA!"

The alpha's animal companion burst through the door; barking and snarling like a true guard dog. Immediately she could hear shouts coming from different places along the compound, and her father's voice resonated up from the ground floor, the sound of his feet pounding up the stairs.

But her sight was directed to the man standing over the unconscious woman, a trickle of blood slowly flowing down her forehead and onto the pillow. Korra saw red, and shot to her feet. Burning pain coursed through her weak legs, but the alpha ignored it and punched a ball of fire at the intruder.

It was the first real bending she had done since her fight with Zaheer, and while normally she would of been ecstatic to see she could still bend the elements; Korra's mind was focused on the man trying to attack the pregnant omega.

She nearly fell forward, but Naga positioned herself so that the avatar fell onto the animal instead. Korra steadied herself and glared at the intruder; complete hatred molded within her heart, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Bringing true order to the world!" The man shrieked, his voice had an edge of insanity to it, and Korra's heart froze when she saw the two needles the man pulled from his sleeve; he loaded one into the barrel, pointing and shooting it into the avatar's midsection before she had time to scream.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the man aim the remaining syringe at Asami and plunged it into the unmoving nonbender's arm; the alpha fell to the floor with a thud, her father's footsteps were heading down the hallway towards the room. But he'd be too late, the man was ready to inject whatever was in the syringe into the omega's bloodstream, "NAGA! ATTACK!"

The faithful dog lunged forward, and the last thing Korra saw was the image of teeth sinking into the man's shoulder, and her father thundering into the room; the waterbender calling for help as soon as he saw the state of the room.

Korra took one hard breath, whatever had been in the needle burned through her veins, and images of the metal poison from the Red Lotus seared into her head.

With one terrified scream, the world went dark.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami and Korra come to a few realizations in the aftermath of the second attack.

By the time Asami drifted back into consciousness, it was already late afternoon.

The heiress groaned and tried to sit up, one hand clutching her head as she felt the bandages wrapped around her forehead crinkle under her touch. The familiar pull of the extra weight on her stomach caused the omega to move her hand from her head and to her abdomen, protectively placing her hand over the swell of her stomach.

Someone stirred in the chair by her bed, and Asami felt her heart beat erratically when she saw that Korra was sitting next to her, a IV had been inserted into the avatar's arm- however, she looked good despite whatever must of happened to them.

She didn't remember being attacked, only waking up to see someone standing over her before knocking her out cold; they had broken in, somehow they got to her.

"Hey," Korra smiled upon seeing her awake, although the bags underneath her eyes were back. "You're okay."

"I am," Asami chewed on her lip. "What happened?"

A frown overtook the avatar's face, and the alpha looked down moodily. "The red lotus broke in. They tunneled underneath the wall, and popped up right by your window. They've been fortifying the grounds with metal so it won't happen again."

"And what happened to me?" Asami winced and raised a hand to her forehead, "I was attacked?"

Something in Korra's eyes shined with anger, and the bender stared angrily at the ground, "Yeah. The man hit you over the head with a piece of rock, and tried to inject toxins in your blood that would target your heart. Kya got it out before it spread out of your arm, but she had to spend several hours healing up the tissue and nerve damage."

Asami blinked and inspected her arms. Sure enough, her right one had little scars and slight discoloration around a bandage taped to her forearm, "Oh."

Korra's eyes fell, "The attacker broke once dad and Kya started interrogating him. He's for sure a part of the red lotus, and began giving names a few hours ago. There's already been arrests made in the earth kingdom and fire nation."

"That's good," Asami smiled. "At least now we can take down the organization. You won't have to worry about them anymore."

"Yeah," Korra grinned slightly, her eyes lighting up as she reached over and placed a hand on the omega's pregnant abdomen. "For now, I would be grateful if I didn't have to worry about you not healing up. You should rest."

"You don't look much better," Asami said, a small grin spread across her face. "I'll rest if you rest."

Korra hesitated for a moment, before nodding and maneuvering herself onto the bed besides the heiress. Asami scooted to the side to allow the woman more room, and they curled around eachother; Korra pulled out the IV and taped over the small wound, before wrapping her arms around the Asami's waist.

The alpha breathed in her omega's scent, the strong hands resting on the curve of Asami's stomach. She nuzzled her face into the back of the inventor's neck, and Asami placed her hands over the avatars' own. As if they were protecting their children from all the horrors of the world.

Korra's lips drifted over the mark on the back of the omega's neck she had left all those months ago when the initial conception of the twins took place; causing a pleasurable shiver to travel up the back of Asami's spine.

The alpha pressed a kiss to the mark, before lightly running her tongue over it.

Asami gasped softly, biting down on her lip to keep from moaning; Korra's hands roamed over her body, grasping and kneading the sensitive flesh. Asami's core pulsed almost painfully between her legs, a growing wetness making itself known in her center as the teasing hands continued to explore.

The omega rolled over, her breath hitching in her throat when she caught sight of the alpha's face, "Korra?"

The avatar took a shuddering breath, her eyes swimming with tears, but she looked at her with so much adoration in her sight- Asami swore she forgot how to breath for a second, "What's wrong?"

"I love you," the bender said, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I love you so much it hurts."

Asami felt her eyes go wide, "What?"

"When I saw the assassin standing over you like that," Korra closed her eyes, a tear escaping down her face. "Spirits Asami, I was so _angry._ I wanted him dead and done for. I couldn't stand the thought of _anyone_ hurting you. Of anyone taking you away from me."

"Korra," Asami grabbed the alpha's face; her thumbs wiping away the tears that strayed from the blue-eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"Then stay here," Korra whispered. "Stay with me, now and forever."

"Are you?" Asami gulped, her heart hammered in her chest. "Are you asking me to...?"

"Be my mate?" The avatar's voice shook the inventor to her very soul- so much love and hesitation, so much fear in the bender, it nearly broke her. "You're a part of me I can't bare to lose, and we're already going to have a family soon. I want this so much, I feel like it's tearing me apart."

"Korra," Asami pulled the woman to her, their lips mashing together in an hungry kiss. The avatar moaned wantonly, her hands tangling in the long dark hair. Asami gasped as her head was yanked back gently, lips descending on her neck and marking the omega; Korra refused to leave even an inch of skin untouched.

Her core ached for attention, becoming slick with want and need.

Korra visibly tensed as her sense of smell picked up the delicate pheromones in the air, one hand traveling down the omega's body to pull up the nightgown she was wearing.

Asami moaned as the hand stroked the inside of her thigh, the careful fingers glazing over her underwear, leaving teasing touches over her covered core.

"Please," Asami kissed the alpha deeply, allowing the other's tongue to tangle with her own as she begged between panting breaths. "Korra please. Touch me."

The avatar trailed her lips down the side of the omega's pale neck, eventually reaching the smooth finish of her collarbone as she left bites and love-marks along the creamy skin.

Then her hand slipped under the heiress's panties, and Asami saw stars.

* * *

They didn't leave the bedroom until dinner, which was nearly three hours later.

Asami wrapped the robe around her body tightly, the nightgown she wore underneath wasn't nearly enough protection against the cool air. Korra was used to it, the southern water tribe native had grown up in colder temperatures, and was able to get around in a tank top and sweat pants. Asami however, wasn't as lucky, and needed extra layers- even when they were inside the warm house.

She pulled the robe up her collarbone, making sure the marks Korra had left on her skin were covered and out of sight. While, they hadn't _mated_ per say, since Korra was too weak at the moment, there were other things at their disposal they could do- something the omega was very gracious for.

The avatar seemed at ease and content, a small smile playing on her lips as she lowered herself into the wheelchair.

Asami pushed the bender out of the room, and down the hallway; she was able to help her to where the stairs had been changed into a ramp, but was unable to help the alpha from there.

Katara had been very clear at her last check up- don't do anything that put pressure on her abdomen, otherwise she ran the risk of injuring herself and the babies due to straining the muscles.

Korra waved a hand and grinned up at her, "I can take it from here."

Asami raised an eyebrow and followed after the woman, watching carefully as she used her arms to ease the wheelchair down the incline; clearly, despite not working the muscles for some time, Korra's arms still retained quite a bit of strength.

The alpha managed to safely get all the way to the bottom level, panting slightly as she caught her breath before swallowing and looking up at the omega standing next to her, "See? Told you I got it."

"I can tell," Asami chuckled and pushed the wheelchair the rest of the way into the dining room; Tonraq and Senna looked up at their arrival, smiles breaking out across their face.

"Hello," the chief of the southern water tribe gestured to the two plates set aside for them. "I hope you like fried octopus. I can testify that it is delicious."

"Sounds great," the heiress rubbed her stomach in anticipation. If their was one thing she had come to find out over the last month, it was that the food here was phenomenal. "I'm starving."

She set Korra at her place next to where she sat, and dropped into her own chair; her hands gripped the utensils and she dug in, her appetite was through the roof lately.

The avatar picked at her food for a moment, before looking up to speak with her father, "Have you managed to find out anymore information from the assassin?"

Tonraq grunted, "He's still giving names. Most are dead ends, but there have been some found to be true. One of the Fire Lords' advisors was arrested after confessing, and the Earth Kingdom is overrun by Red Lotus members. We think there's at least two dozen in hiding."

Korra pursed her lips, "How's the Earth Kingdom's situation? Who's been appointed to fix it?"

"Some former guard from Zaofu," Tonraq rubbed his chin. "Her name's Kuvira. She's already gotten three states united again. They think the Earth Kingdom will be reunited in two, maybe three, years."

"Oh," the master of the four elements looked down; her eyes swam with guilt at the fact, she should be there helping. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful, no she was. It was that as the avatar she was expected to restore balance and peace- not stuck being confined to a stupid wheelchair.

Asami grabbed her hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles gently, reminding the alpha of the fact that she had her family to protect as well.

Senna dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, then looked expectantly at the two, "Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

Korra grinned hugely, a bright light coming over her face, something that had been increasingly rare these days, "Yeah, actually we have."

Asami nodded along, a smile breaking free, "We have girl names picked out. Boy names aren't locked in yet."

"Well you two still have plenty of time," Tonraq stated over his octopus. "I'm sure you'll come up with wonderful names for them."

"Any chance we can get a sneak peak?" Senna asked, her face a picture of excitement.

Korra shook her head slyly, "I'm afraid not. Big surprise. Got to wait until the little buggers are born."

Senna mock-frowned before playfully laughing it off, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

"I think you'll like them though," Asami said, waving her hand around. "Korra was the one who picked them out. I get to decide boy names."

"It was the same with us," Tonraq chuckled. "Senna picked out Korra's name. I came up with rather horrendous alternatives."

Korra's mother sent her husband an amused and loving look, "They weren't bad honey, just rather common."

"The avatar is anything but common," Asami said, casting a teasing look sideways at the alpha sitting next to her.

The master of the four elements did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at the omega.

Tonraq and Senna exchanged hopeful looks, noting how well their daughter's mood had improved over the time the pregnant heiress had spent with them.

A white lotus sentry walked into the dining room, standing respectfully at a distance until Tonraq noticed his arrival, "Yes?"

"We've gotten all the information out of the assassin that we are going to get," the man stated. "He's started giving out names of people we _know_ aren't involved with the terrorist organization. He's went as far as to accuse Master Katara and even Lin Beifong."

"There is no way they are involved," Korra muttered; absently rubbed the area of her arms where the poison penetrated her skin. "He's gone dry."

"Very well," Tonraq sighed. "Conduct one more interrogation using the Truth Seer Suyin recommended, then arrange to have him put into prison. Try to see if he knows of any more attempts on Miss Sato's or my daughter's lives. If not we'll see if any of the other nations have gotten anywhere with their prisoners."

"Sir," the guard clicked his heels together and bowed, then left the room quickly, intent on completing his tasks.

"How many times has he been interrogated?" Asami asked, rubbing her stomach as she felt a fluttering feeling underneath her skin.

"Every hour since you were attacked," Senna answered, pushing her empty plate to the side. "Kya and the truth seer have been with him nonstop, and the other nations are trying to extract information as well. There was even arrests made in Zaofu and Republic City, although most red lotus members seemed to be based in the central earth kingdom and the Fire Nation."

"Have you found out why they're attacking Asami and not me?" Korra sighed and looked down at her lap, "It was me they were after originally. Why are they targeting her and the babies?"

"We can't be sure," Tonraq rubbed his face, the alpha father of the avatar seemed frustrated. "We think they're simply trying to send a signal to the rest of the world. From what we could tell Zaheer and his group was their strongest members. So now they're using the small fry to go after the next best thing besides the avatar."

"My children," Korra murmured, one of her hands clenching in her pants. "My family."

Asami looked troubled at the news, although she already knew they were trying to kill her- to actually hear it from someone else's mouth seemed to make the situation sink in.

Somewhere out there, there was a organization actively trying to kill her and the lives inside of her in order to get to the Avatar.

It left a bad taste in her mouth to know that people could be that cruel.

* * *

"You're still awake?"

Asami jumped in her seat on the balcony, turning to watch as Kya, the waterbending master she had grown familiar with, walked out, "I couldn't fall asleep. I'm too worried."

"If you're worried about the assassins, don't be," Kya crossed her arms and smirked. "We've made sure no one else is going to be getting in here."

"How many arrests have been made so far?" The omega asked, generally curious to see just how many members of the Red Lotus had been exposed. "I heard it was a huge operation."

"It was," Kya nodded and counted off on her fingers. "We got thirty-six from the Earth Kingdom, twenty-three from the Fire Nation, ten from the Water Tribes, and two from Zaofu and Republic City each."

"He gave that many names?" Asami blinked in surprise, "I thought he was a minor member? He knew that many?"

"Yeah," the healer shrugged. "So far half are spilling more names, while half refuse to talk at all. Tenzin and Izumi, the fire lord, corresponded over the arrests and deduced there is around two hundred members in all."

"Wow," Asami muttered. "I know it's not a large number, but for an organization of that size to exist, especially since it mirror's the White Lotus, how could we never found any evidence before?"

"Bribes and conversions," Kya sighed. "Sadly for us, it seems whenever they were discovered, they either paid them off or converted whoever it was to the organization."

"Hmm," the heiress closed her eyes and let out a sad laugh. "That explains a lot."

Kya smiled lightly, placing a hand on the omega's shoulder, "Don't worry about it anymore. More arrests are made each day. Lord Zuko has been leading the prosecution, and soon all of the Red Lotus will be weeded out. For now, all you have to focus on is having two happy and healthy babies."

"That actually kind of scares me too," Asami said, her hands braiding her hair in a nervous tick. "What happens after they're born? I have to go back to Republic City eventually. I'm the CEO of Future Industries. The company just landed a contract on working on the cities' infrastructure, and I can't even be there to help them."

"My dad was the same way," Kya mused, her eyes turning solemn and wistful. "He always had duties else where, but never seemed to make it home. It wasn't until after we moved to Republic City did I see him every day. It wasn't until then did it actually seem like we where a family. That was actually the time Tenzin was born. I remember how happy dad was when he first started airbending."

The water bender turned sad, "It killed Bumi and I to see it really. We loved Tenzin, still do actually, but the fact of the matter was that we weren't airbenders- and our little brother was."

Asami felt tears spilling into her eyes before she could stop them, and the nonbender tried her best to cover the tiny sobs escaping her chest.

Kya wrapped a arm around her shoulders, letting the distraught omega lean on her for support as all the pent up emotions she'd been holding in since she traveled down to the Southern Water Tribe slowly spilled out.

"I don't know how any of this is going to work," Asami sniffled. "I'm the CEO of the biggest company in the world; I have responsibilities elsewhere. And Korra... she's the avatar! It was so hectic finding the airbenders, and then the red lotus kidnapped her..." The heiress wiped at her eyes, "Everyone constantly has their eyes on us, Korra because she's the avatar, and me because I'm running this huge company and I'm not even nineteen yet."

The inventor sighed and looked at the ground, "I worry that I'll be a horrible parent; that I'll never be able to give them the attention they deserve."

"The fact that you care enough to stress about this already tells me the answer to that," Kya grinned. "My father may not have always been around, but he loved us. He's the one who started training me in waterbending while mom was pregnant with Tenzin, and he's the one who told Bumi all about the United Forces, and how nonbender's became just as important as benders there."

Kya shrugged, "He may not of always been around when we needed him, but my father cared deeply for us. He made it clear just how important we were to him. And at the end of the day that trumped every other little thing I resented about him. Because I knew in the end I was his daughter, and he loved me unconditionally." The waterbender pursed her lips and waved a hand behind her, "What I'm trying to say, is that you got to give it your all. Make sure they know you love them. They might not always understand it at first, but when they're older they will. Just try your best, and they will know."

Asami chewed on her lip and smiled thankfully at the older woman.

Maybe Kya was right, whatever the outcome she knew she would try her best for the twins to be the mother she had lost so long ago.

And that helped build her confidence back up around her.

* * *

Naga was waiting for her when she made it back to her room; the polar bear dog laid peacefully on the ground next to her bed, and looked up expectantly when she saw the omega enter.

"Hey there girl," Asami chuckled as she was greeted by a lick to the face. "Nice to see you too."

The animal panted happily, before dropping a small container from her mouth. Asami caught it gracefully, opening it and pulling out the contents as the dog sniffed at her stomach curiously. Korra had told her that Naga's senses allowed the avatar's companion to check up on the fetus's development and tell if they were healthy, which was helpful when they needed to know if something was wrong or if she was just being paranoid.

The omega smirked as she unraveled the paper, going over the alpha's familiar handwriting.

_Sleep in my room tonight? Don't want you to be alone again._

Asami sighed and shook her head, patting the polar bear dog on the head before dismissing her, "I'll be there in a minute, let me get ready for bed first."

The animal continued to pant happily, before she turned tail and exited the room.

The omega closed the door behind her, a indulgent smile on her face.

She could already tell Korra would be a excellent parent.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra finally makes a breakthrough.

The next months seemed to pass by in a blur.

Asami had grown used to the familiar compound, often finding herself pacing around the nearly endless hallways of the mini-palace Tonraq ruled the Southern Water Tribe from.

Her stomach swelled more in the last couple of months than she thought possible, stretch marks that she knew would never completely fade dotted her abdomen.

Korra didn't seem to mind, often pressing kisses to her midsection, whispering endless stories to her children growing happily in the omega's womb.

The alpha had grown exceedingly temperamental and protective ever since she entered the third trimester, moving the heiress's stuff into her own room and having the inventor sleep within arms' reach of the Avatar.

Asami knew it was something all alphas experienced to some degree, becoming possessive of the one carrying their unborn children and going out of their way to make sure they're safe and protected.

Of course, it infuriated Korra about how wheel-chair bound she still was. Her recovery was moving along, but not at the rate she hoped it would. Asami was the only one besides Katara who really had a idea to the mental trauma being poisoned and nearly killed by the Red Lotus had left behind, and the worst part of it was that Korra never could find the will to continue fighting.

More than not, Asami found herself comforting Korra late at night, the nightmares the Avatar suffered from often reduced the proud bender to tears.

Asami didn't know when and if Korra would ever get over the challenge, of course she had endless confidence in her, but sometimes when Korra ranted and raved about how she should be better by now, Asami felt the lingering doubt surface in her mind.

She was ashamed of it, of course Korra would get better. The alpha was the strongest person she'd ever met, and had a streak of resilience a mile wide.

There was no doubt that she would get through this, it was just a matter of how long it would take.

"Asami, dear," Senna knocked on the room door once, before letting herself in when she was sure the omega was decent. "Would you care to help me with dinner?"

The heiress smiled and nodded, placing her hands on the armrests of the chair to help her push off the seat, "Sure. What's on the menu for tonight?"

"We're making stew tonight," Senna replied, coming over to help her future step-daughter stand.

"Sounds delicious," Asami accepted the older beta's help gratefully, placing a hand on the small of her back to help relieve some of the pressure from carrying the extra weight of two babies on her front. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Senna handed her the omega's pullover. Asami had taken to wearing it around frequently nowadays, she had become increasingly sensitive to the cold in the late months of the pregnancy.

They made their way downstairs, and entered the kitchen. A pot of water was boiling on the stove, and ingredients were spread across the counter.

Asami estimated she had about half-an-hour before her back started killing her, so if they wanted to get dinner finished soon, she'd better get started, "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you chop up the carrots and potatoes?" Senna pointed over to said items, a cutting board laying next to them. "I meant to do it earlier, but lost track of the time."

"I can," Asami looked over at the sink. "Have they been washed yet?"

"No," Senna shook her head as she stirred the boiling water, pouring a bowl of broth into the pot at the same time. "They just came in yesterday, I hadn't the time to properly wash them."

"Alright," Asami carried them over to the sink, picking a rinsing bowl out of the cupboard.

She ran the warm water over the vegetables, flicking the bowl and tossing the ingredients around to allow the water to run over each piece.

Senna stopped stirring the stew and moved about the kitchen, she grabbed a plate of beef and dumped it into the broth; the mother of the Avatar returned to stirring the watery meal, making sure not to let anything stick to the bottom of the pot.

Asami dumped the potatoes and carrots on the chopping board, taking a knife and slicing through the items easily.

She'd never been that good of a cook before, but spending a few months locked up in a compound didn't leave much for her to do, and Senna was always more than happy to help her learn how to make traditional Water Tribe plates. Over the past few months, she found herself increasingly helping the older beta help out with lunch and dinner; it provided the omega some semblance of normality she never got to experience with her own mother.

Asami was growing attached to Korra's parents, they treated her so kindly and it burned in her heart to remember the rare times of her own parents showering her in affection.

It'd been over a decade since she last saw her mother and father smiling down at her together, it'd been over a decade since the last time the omega was able to recall a simple dinner with her parents.

It'd been over a decade since the last time she hugged her mother.

She knew without a doubt that was why she latched onto the attention the heiress received from the Avatar's parents, because for the first time in countless years she felt what it was like to have caring parents.

Asami finished chopping the last piece, and carried the items over to where Senna was waiting by the pot, "Done."

"Great!" The older woman smiled and took the food with care, "You can go wash up before dinner, I can take it from here."

"Okay," Asami wiped her hands on a paper towel and left the kitchen. "Seen you then."

* * *

Half-an-hour later, the omega found herself reading a book on Avatar Aangs' adventures when he was younger; she absently rubbed circles onto her massive stomach, smiling as she felt a few kicks thumping against her skin, "You two are awfully feisty today."

Her only response was a flurry of more kicks, some hitting the bottom of her ribcage and causing the woman to flinch, "I can already tell you're both going to be characters alright."

Senna had told her that Korra moved around a lot when the beta was pregnant with her, and that hearing that the twins constantly kicked and moved about as well didn't come as a surprise to her.

The fact that she was carrying twins didn't surprise the Avatar's parents either, apparently twins ran on Tonraq's side of the family; Eska and Desna were one example.

Asami couldn't wait until they were out of her; she loved her children, but they put so much pressure on her back, it was like tying thirty pounds extra on her waist all the time. She constantly had to sit down, constantly had to ask Korra for back massages before they went to bed.

The alpha had been there as much as she could, but there was only so much she could do because of her condition.

The nights where Asami woke up craving random snacks usually had the embarrassed omega flagging down a passing White Lotus member to run to the kitchen to fetch something, since Korra didn't like her roaming the halls late at night since that Red Lotus assassin broke in a few months ago.

Ever since then, Korra had become increasingly possessive with her. Asami didn't mind, it was actually a little flattering to see the inner alpha break the surface of the bender's personality because of her.

However, Korra had also become aggressive and irritated with everything.

There were nights when she'd stay out on the balcony in anger, the slightest things set her off; there were even a few times she'd yell and blame Asami, as if everything that had happened so far had been the omega's fault.

The heiress knew Korra never meant it, come morning the Avatar would be overwhelmed with guilt and cried and apologized for hours on end.

Asami forgave her each time; she was aware that it was just the PTSD pulling at Korra's nerves, making the normally loving and friendly bender into a bundle of wired nerves that constantly seemed to clash with eachother.

It was hard to deal with, but the inventor tried her best to be the constant in Korra's life; the alpha was making an effort to be a good sire and future mate, but with everything going on it was just too much for Korra to bear sometimes.

Those were the days Korra lashed out, and they weren't something either of them looked forward too.

The most frustrating thing for Korra was the fact that she _still_ couldn't walk a few steps without falling. Usually, it was three or four if she was lucky, but memories of what happened the day she fought Zaheer jumped into her brain, and the Avatar was never able to grasp the strength to take that last step.

Asami usually would go with Korra to see Katara, but lately the Avatar hadn't wanted her there. She knew Korra was embarrassed and frustrated; once or twice she'd overheard the alpha venting to her father of how she worried she wouldn't be a good sire to her children due to her inability to simply get better.

It always caused Asami's heart to clench in her chest whenever she was reminded of how depressed Korra must have been getting, but she constantly had to force herself to remember that it was only a roadblock the Avatar would get through.

She'd never failed in the past, and she sure as heck wasn't about to start now.

A knock on her door shook the omega out of her thoughts, pulling the woman to call out, "What is it?"

"Dinner is ready, Miss," a guard opened the door and nodded respectfully. "Avatar Korra is downstairs as well, and requests your presence with her parents."

"Oh," Asami blinked before smiled and bowing her head in acknowledgment. "Very well, I'll be down in a minute."

"Ma'am," the guard closed the door and left the heiress to herself. Asami sighed and slowly rose from her seat with some difficultly; maybe she should have asked for the man to help her up before he left.

The omega placed a hand on top on the swell of her stomach and groaned lightly, feeling the familiar ache of her back from the extra weight straining her spine.

She sniffed the air once as she stretched, the last month saw the CEO's sensitive sense of smell had tripled in intensity. Kya had told her it was expected that her smell and sight might sharpen or worsen; apparently it was pretty common for omegas to experience during the last trimester of pregnancy.

Asami adjusted her pullover sweater and left the room, hobbling down the hallway and towards the dining room.

The picture that greeted her was one she hadn't seen in a few weeks, "What's going on?"

Korra was standing near the other doorway, and grinned hugely as Asami entered the room and stared at the sight; her voice broke and a smile spread across her face, "Korra... you're standing."

"That's not all," Tonraq and Senna were on the other side of the table, the two of them beaming at their daughter. "Sweetie, tell Asami what you told us!"

"Why talk when I can show her?" Korra continued to grin and whistled, "Naga!"

The polar bear dog squeezed through the doorway and walked over to where her master stood, allowing the alpha to lean against her side as they walked over to where the omega stood waiting.

Asami felt tears prick at her eyes, Korra's own blue irises swan with happiness and joy, "You're walking... Korra, you're actually walking!"

The Avatar held her hands out and stopped leaning against Naga, making the final steps over to her future mate, "Look!"

She walked straight into Asami's arms, her body relaxing against the taller woman's and breathing in her scent. Asami gently helped the alpha sink into the chair next to hers' and laughed, "Oh my spirits Korra! Did you just start walking?!"

The master of the four elements nodded her head eagerly, her entire frame oozed excitement, "Today at Katara's I had a breakthrough! She told me about Aang and what he went through, and told me how everyone believed in me, and I just..." Korra's voice cracked with emotion, "I had to take that next step, I just _had_ to. And then I did it!" Korra pointed at Naga, who sat near the end of the table merrily wagging her tail, "Asami, I walked to Naga all on my own! I did it! I'm finally getting better!"

Asami leaned over and pulled the bumbling fool in for a kiss, loving the way Korra's scent curled around her in a smooth embrace, "I'm so proud of you. I'm so _very_ proud of you."

"Thank you," Korra breathed before pulling away to look at her parents. "Did you two see that!? I'm walking!"

Tonraq and Senna both moved around the table to stand behind their daughter, wrapping the ecstatic alpha into their arms, "Oh honey! That was wonderful!"

"Indeed," the chief of the southern water tribe ruffled Korra's hair. "You're getting stronger every time. You'll be back running around in no time!"

"Running after these two," Asami chuckled and gestured to her stomach. "They've been kicking all day; I think they're starting to get a little claustrophobic in there."

Korra beamed and reached over to press a hand on Asami's abdomen, her eyes lite up in wonder when she felt the small thumps hitting the palm of her hand, "Wow, you're right. They seem to be getting awfully active lately. Just shows how strong they will be." Korra grinned, "Of course with a mother like you, it's no doubt they'll be the strongest around."

"Look at yourself silly," Asami ran a hand through Korra's long hair, the alpha had let it down today. "They get their strength from their sire."

The Avatar didn't respond, but the loving look she threw Asami's way made it perfectly clear how much she needed to hear that.

"I have more good news," Tonraq said as the four settled into their seats for dinner. "The arrests have been finalized around the globe; we believe almost the entirety of the Red Lotus has been brought to justice."

Asami froze, while Korra's head immediately turned to her father, "You caught them!? _All_ of them?!"

Tonraq nodded, "All the names we've gotten either were duds or real. If there are any members left, they've been severely disrupted now. Well over eight-hundred confirmed members have been arrested, and so far we've gotten no new names. We believe they've been weeded out."

"Good," Asami let out a shaky breath and covered her face with her hands. "So no more assassination attempts? Is this a sure thing?"

"We can't be too sure," Senna answered for her husband, already being informed before hand. "But at _least_ ninety percent of their forces have been apprehended. This was a _very_ secretive group, and the break in their defenses with the assassin let my husband and the other world leaders hunt down the rest of the Red Lotus."

Korra's hand gripped her own, latching onto the omega like she was a lifeline.

Asami looked over into the relieved eyes of the alpha, "I don't know if they're all put away, but if most of them are gone it will disrupt activity. But, until the babies are born we can't be too careful, and I want you to stay in the compound for now."

"I've been stuck here for the last five months," Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "If most of them are gone, surely they wouldn't risk outing themselves and attacking again, would they?"

"This is the same group who took out the Earth Queen with only four people," Tonraq rubbed his chin. "I agree with Korra, at least until the babies are born; it's a good idea if you stay within the safety of the compound."

Asami pouted, "Fine. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though."

Korra ran her thumb over Asami's knuckles, and the omega immediately felt guilty. They only wanted her and the children's safety, if a few more months in this place was the cost, she'd gladly pay it.

"Now," Senna pulled their attention over to the center of the table, where she was pouring four bowls of stew. "Who wants the first bowl? Asami was a dear and helped me prepare the stew today, so it's sure to be delicious."

Korra smiled and raised a hand, "I'll take it."

* * *

A few hours after dinner, and Asami found herself preparing for bed.

She changed into a maternity nightgown, the baby bump accentuated by the material hugging her stomach.

Korra was relaxing on the bed, already changed into her own pajamas.

The whole time Asami changed, she was distinctly aware of the pair of hungry blue-eyes following her every move.

It seemed someone was in the mood tonight.

"See something you like, Avatar?" Asami sent the alpha a coy look over her shoulder, loving the way Korra seemed to shift to seduction mode when she realized she'd been caught staring.

"Hmm," the bender smirked. "As matter of fact, I do."

Asami chuckled and climbed into bed, clicking the light switch off and snuggling up to the warmth the other's skin seem to constantly radiate, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" Korra replied, that crooked grin Asami hadn't seen in so long coming to life across her face.

It seemed finally being able to walk on her own boosted her confidence in other ways as well, "You're awfully flirty tonight."

"Can you blame me?" Korra pulled the omega close, her lips ghosting over her neck, "With you looking so sexy all the time? How _do_ you do it?"

Asami blushed and shook her head, "I think you're being a little too generous with the complements sweetheart."

"Never," the alpha sucked on the other's pulse point, enjoying the feeling of the omega's hands tangling in her hair. "No amount of complements could ever fully describe your beauty."

"Wow," Asami pulled away from Korra's frisky hands and mouth, to gently bop the tip of the Avatar's nose with her finger. "You are such a charmer."

"I try," Korra responded, a smile lighting up her face.

The CEO of Future Industries grasped the other's battle-worn face in her hands, watching the way the alphas eyes fluttered close under Asami's gentle touch, "I love you Korra."

"I love you too," Korra mumbled before pulling Asami close once more and claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Asami sighed into the kiss, her arms wrapping around the other's torso with reverence. Korra groaned lightly when she felt the omega's hands kneading out the knots in her tense muscles that ran down her back.

The inventor smiled against the kiss when she felt the alpha splay a hand out over her pregnant stomach, before pulling away to lean down and press her forehead against the top of the bump, "They'll be here soon."

"They will," the heiress ran her hand through the other's long hair; her body instinctually relaxing as she felt her future mate press against her lower abdomen.

Korra gently pulled up the long nightgown over Asami's hips, gradually exposing the large bulge where her children laid within their mother. She pressed a kiss to the bare skin, promising endless love and affection for the twins, before climbing back up the omega's body and going in for another kiss.

Asami melted into it, their lips melding effortlessly as their limbs tangled in the beginnings of lust.

In no time at all, they effectively lost themselves in eachother.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, I don't know much about childbirth and pregnancy, so if I got something wrong please don't kill me.
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this out pretty fast and I might have made some mistakes. I apologize ahead of time if there are any typos present. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.

Asami grimaced as she felt another particularly painful kick from one of the twins, one hand coming up to her stomach to gently sooth the material over the large swell.

She tried her best to ignore the kicks she'd been gifted with the last few days, but each one seemed to get more and more painful; Korra had worried she might have been going into labor, but Kya had assured them that it was just the strong legs of the two lives inside her.

She huffed and returned to writing the letter she planned to send to her stand-in CEO in her absence; they'd sent her several piles of paperwork and blueprints to work on over the last few months, but there were still things to be clarified in the designs they had decided on.

President Raiko had issued Future Industries with rebuilding the infrastructure of the city in order to properly live side by side with the Spirit Wilds, and it stressed her to have to work so far from her fellow engineers and inventors; maybe she'd commission a Future Industries office down in the South Pole, at least then she'd have more people around her who understood what she talked about.

It wasn't as if she didn't like being here, she really did enjoy it.

However, she missed the feeling of being in a room full of people who lived and breathed the same ideas as you; she missed the fun and excitement that came through discovering a brand new breakthrough with her colleagues and the happiness that appeared with each successful prototype.

Being pregnant and locked inside a compound wasn't exactly the same life she had just a few months ago.

Another sharp spasm against her side caused the pen to fall from her hand and rattle against the floor as it smacked against the tile.

She took in a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing; every time she inhaled something clenched in her diaphragm, and she bit down on her lip when she felt a wave of pain roll down her stomach.

'Oh spirits no,' Asami's hands clenched together, her fingers clammy and stiff. 'Not yet,' Asami took a shaking breath, her heart hammered in her chest. 'Please not yet.'

After a few seconds the pain slowly faded away, and the omega groaned softly before leaning back in her chair.

'That felt like a contraction,' She thought, her mind traveling at a million miles per hour. 'Maybe it was nothing. Kya said to expect false labor and false contractions. It was suppose to be common with omegas.'

Another minute passed slowly, and after waiting anxiously for another signal that it really _was_ labor, Asami decided it to be a false alarm.

She sighed in relief and leaned down to pick her lost pen up from the floor when another crashing pain wrecked into her stomach with terrible force.

Asami cried out and placed both hands over her stomach, her breathing speeding up dangerously when she realized this actually _was_ labor.

She was in labor, oh spirits she was actually in labor.

Panic set in, and she could barely catch her breath long enough to form a proper sentence, "Help! I need help!"

Almost immediately two White Lotus guards burst into the room, arms in battle position as their wary eyes swept over the small office, looking for any sign of intruders who would do the heiress harm, "Are you alright ma'am?!"

"The babies!" Asami chocked out, tears clouded her eyes and her heart beat sporadically in her chest, "They're coming!"

The female of the two quickly knelt at her side, grabbing one arm and trying to get the shaking omega to calm down; the male ran from the room, shouting for Avatar Korra's parents.

Asami's chest rose and fell heavily, everything seemed fuzzy and dark; her fingers dug into the arm of the guard next to her, the Beta woman gently trying to get the panicking omega to calm herself.

"Miss, you need to breath," the guard implored. "You're hyperventilating, and your body cannot get the oxygen it needs. Try and think of anything calming, think of holding the little ones in your arms after all this is finally over; think of Korra beaming down at them like a true sire. Just try and relax, everything is going to be okay."

Her fingers clenched her hands into fists as she listened to the woman's words, every fiber of her being felt at war, as if what was happening was too much to comprehend.

So she thought of her mother, she thought of her friends, of Mako and Bolin; she thought of Tenzin and his family, of friendly Ikki and crazy Meelo.

She thought of watching Naga chase around the ball as her paws kept accidently kicking it away, she thought of sweet-hearted Senna, and boisterous Tonraq.

But most of all she thought of Korra, and those deep ocean blue eyes that entirely managed to capture her heart without even trying.

Gradually, she felt her panic subsiding, the pain of the contractions weren't unmanageable, and she knew it would be a while before they got worse; she could do this. She _knew_ she could do this.

Her breathing normalized and she let out a quiet sigh as her body relaxed, "I'm alright."

The guard nodded and went to her feet as the sound of footsteps reached their ears as Senna came running into the room, "What's happened!? Are you in labor?!"

"I think so," Asami chewed on her lip, the muscles in her stomach seemed tense and uncomfortable.

Senna panted slightly to catch her breath, watching her now it was apparent she'd probably sprinted across the compound from Katara's to get here. She was supposed to have been with Korra at her physical therapy appointment, but hearing her daughter's fiancé was in labor probably had her running as if Vaatu himself was after her.

The Beta looked over the omega nervously, sniffing the air and getting a gage on the pheromones released in par with Asami's discomfort, "It's hard to get a clean read on your scent, but it definitely smells like your body might be going into labor." She turned to the guard standing by the door, "Prepare the birthing room, and alert my husband, Kya, and Katara. Korra should be with Master Katara so make sure she knows as well."

The soon to be grandmother turned back towards the heiress, her hands hovering over the younger woman, "Do you think you can walk? Or are you in too much pain?"

"I can walk," Asami tried to push out of her chair on her own, but eventually accepted Senna's help as she balanced herself against Korra's mother, using the shorter beta for support. "My legs are just a little shaky."

"Alright," Senna helped her out of the office and down the hall; the birthing room was actually what would double as the nursery once the children were born, and it was big enough to comfortably hold all the proper equipment and the bed she would give birth on, (which they would use on the nights where she didn't feel like sleeping away from her infants).

The room itself was only a few doors down from both Asami and Korra's room, and Tonraq and Senna's; this way they could be tended to if one did not hear their cries, and because Tonraq lamented that it would be better for security.

The guard walking ahead of them pushed open the door, stepping aside to let them pass. True to Senna's orders, the entire room had been prepared within minutes for the labor; Senna handed Asami a gown and turned long enough to give the omega privacy as she changed into the more comfortable clothing.

After a minute, Asami gave the okay and crawled into the bed; her back was absolutely _killing_ her, and she sighed with relief once her body melted back against the pillows.

Senna ordered the remaining guards around as they waited for the others to get here, making sure everything was properly prepared for the arrival of their Avatar's children.

Asami placed her hand over the massive baby bump, rubbing little circles above her bellybutton as she suffered through another quick contraction.

Korra's mother leaned over the bed and ran a hand through her hair, soothing the younger woman's fears in a way only mother's could, "Korra will be here soon. Katara and Kya are bringing her, and my husband just got word at city hall. We'll be here for you."

"What about everyone else?" Asami asked, her green-eyes looking questioningly at her future mother-in-law, "Are Tenzin and his family still traveling here after the birth?"

"They sure are," Senna confirmed, a fond smile on her face. "Tonraq radioed them as soon as he found out, they'll leave in the evening and arrive sometime tomorrow."

Asami nodded tiredly, she'd already been exhausted from being kept up since three thanks to the obnoxious kicks from the twins, but now she truly felt as if the energy was being sucked out of her.

Spirits, she'd only been in labor a few minutes, and already she felt like crap.

Labor fucking _sucked._

* * *

Asami wasn't even aware she had dozed off until she was gently shaken awake by a pair of gentle and calloused hands, "'Sami? You awake?"

"I am now," the omega lifted herself up into the sitting position, sweat had beaded onto her skin and she sighed when she felt a cool washcloth being pressed against her forehead.

"Sorry," Asami opened her eyes after a few seconds and looked at the alpha on her right, the Avatar sat on the side of the bed, the crutches she'd been using to get around were propped up against the wall, "Katara needs to see if you're dilated yet. You've been sleeping for two hours."

"I have?!" Asami's eyes went wide, and she felt confusion building in her brain, "How come I haven't felt any contractions? There's no way I could have slept through that!"

Korra pointed at her arm, where a little band aid was pressed onto her pale skin, "Kya gave you a shot of some relaxers. Normally it goes into your spine, but we couldn't turn you without you waking up. Katara said you would need your rest so we gave you the shot and let you sleep."

"But I thought I couldn't take painkillers?" Asami scrunched up her eyebrows, "My doctors back in Republic City said it was bad for the babies."

"They're not painkillers," Kya's voice came into her ear, and Asami glanced over in the doorway where the middle-aged woman walked into the room. "These are a special brand of muscle relaxers that don't interfere with contractions or hurt the babies. It's a natural remedy the Southern Water Tribes been using for hundreds of years. It's perfectly safe, but we'd have to switch the epidural once the contractions start coming more frequently. The relaxer won't do anything for you then."

"Ok," Asami breathed and sank back against the pillows. "And how long will that be?"

"We're about to find out," Katara meandered into the room after her daughter, a kind smile on the grandmother's face. "I need to take a quick peek and see how dilated you are. May I?"

Asami nodded and moved into position with help from Kya and Korra, the alpha dutifully looking after her pregnant fiancé with careful hands.

Korra sat right next to her, one arm moving to wrap around her waist as they waited for the elder healers okay.

Asami laid there a bit awkwardly, one hand gripping onto the Avatars as the two melted against eachother.

Kya stood next to her mother, handling the equipment Katara needed for the job, before she set the blanket back down over the omega's legs and smiled up at the two, "You're two centimeters, and you need to be ten to push. If it continues at this rate, you should be able to push by sunrise. However, since it's still early we can't be too sure."

The heiress nodded and turned to look at Korra, pressing a kiss to the underside of the alpha's jaw lovingly.

Korra purred, a deep rumbling in her chest, as she nuzzled closer to her fiancé and held her close.

Asami let out a low groan when she felt another contraction, her face hardening in pain as the muscles seemed to summersault down her abdomen; her throat felt dry and she looked around for anything to fix the problem, "Are there any ice-chips? I'm thirsty."

The alpha reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a cup water and bending it into little chips, "Yeah. Mom brought them, but they sort of melted. I can bend it enough to freeze them again though."

"You're getting better at bending," Asami said, smiling at the master of the four elements. "And walking for that matter. You'll be even stronger than you were before in no time."

Korra didn't speak for a long time, instead she traced the letters of her name into the palm of her omega's hand, "Hopefully, yeah. But for now, I want you to focus on getting through this. They're coming and I have a feeling they'll be as impatient as I was."

"Tell me about it," Senna grumped as she walked in, Tonraq trailing behind her. "You had to make an entrance, didn't you?"

The bender shrugged sheepishly, and returned her attention to Asami, who was quite enjoying the ice-chips; it provided a nice and cool vacation for her sweaty body.

"How are you feeling Asami?" Tonraq asked, his voice a familiar deep rumble, "I hope the room was prepared to your liking."

"It's perfect," Asami beamed and looked around at the furniture. "Although, I'm still disappointed I wasn't allowed to help pick out the cradles and changing table."

"It's Water Tribe tradition," Senna chuckled and sat down next to her alpha daughter. "The sire is supposed to carve the furniture. Although in our case, Tonraq helped Korra, but she still did most of the work."

"You did?" the omega turned sharply, "Is that why you were always so tender this last month?! I thought it was because you were walking again!?"

"Well," Korra scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "It was a mix of both really. I only worked on everything an hour a day with dad, and I was only really using my hands. It wasn't too hard." The Avatar cocked her head to the side in thought, "But I guess it didn't really help with physical therapy in the same day."

Asami narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Korra held up her hands in surrender, "It's tradition! I had to do it! They're my kids, you know!"

"I am aware," the engineer sighed and looked apologetically at her fiancé. "It's all very beautiful. I just worry about you; you know that."

"Don't worry," Korra nuzzled the pale neck. "I felt proud to do it. One day when they're older, I'll get to tell them how I made the furniture. When it comes time to get them a proper bed, we recycle the old parts of the cribs and changing table for it. It'll stay with them until they're old enough to either make or buy their own."

"That's very thoughtful," Asami mused, a tired smile pulling at her lips. "I'm glad they'll have a definite culture to identify with."

"They're not all Water Tribe," Korra said. "We'll make sure they get a proper piece of each culture they have. Earth, Fire, and Water. They really are children of the Avatar."

The laboring omega lightly smacked her future mate on the arm, a amused look taking her face, "You're already fueling their ego."

"Now we can't have that."

Senna gently patted Asami's leg, before turning to address Korra, "Tenzin radioed a few minutes ago. They just left Air Temple Island. If Oogi makes good time, he said they should arrive by sunset tomorrow."

Korra grinned, although Asami could see the hesitance in her eyes.

The Avatar had hoped to stronger and walking around on her own the next time she saw Tenzin and his family, hoping to show them she wasn't hurt and weak anymore. She wanted to be the headstrong girl fresh off the docks and new to Republic City they used to know, not _this._

Even though no one could _ever_ think her weak after everything she'd been through, Korra still had the fear of being a burden and disappointment etched firmly in the back of her mind.

"Hey," Asami pinched the back of Korra's neck, immediately grabbing the alphas attention. "None of that. Focus on how happy they'll be to see you. Think of how proud Tenzin will be when you present the twins to him. Think of how much Ikki will squeal when she sees their cute little faces."

Korra chuckled and nodded gratefully, "I know."

"They're so proud of you sweetie," Tonraq clasped his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We all are. You're a wonderful person, and going to be an even more wonderful sire. Trust me."

"You know I do dad," the bender sighed and placed a hand over the large baby bump. "I hope they'll be proud of me too."

"They'll think you're the greatest person in existence," Asami pressed a kiss to her fiancé's temple. "I know it."

* * *

Ten hours after she had said words of love and devotion to the alpha, Asami was ready to throw her out the window and into the sun for knocking her up.

After suffering for labor for so long, she'd been stuck at exactly eight centimeters for the last three hours, and each contraction only seemed to get worse and worse.

Asami tried to control her irritation and anger at seemingly everything, but every time pain flared in her stomach or a particularly bad ache appeared in her back, Asami gracefully rewarded the sire of her children with about a hundred different ways to cuss someone out, and threats on never having sex again. (Which she was seriously considering at the moment, labor fucking _sucked._ )

Korra took in all in stride, never seeming angry with the curse words, (although she did seem a little pale at the 'no sex' part), and the alpha remained close to her fiancé.

Neither of them hardly moved from their position on the bed, sitting close together and cuddled for warmth and affection.

For all of Asami's anger, Korra did make a _very_ nice pillow.

A sharp whimper forced its way out of her throat when she felt another contraction move down her stomach, her lower back ached, her throat was dry and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to cry anymore after the random outburst of ridiculous sobbing about an hour ago.

Kya told her that the labor was moving along much faster than expected, apparently some women had to deal with this four up to _thirty_ hours or more.

The thought of dealing with this for over a day nearly made her burst out sobbing again.

"You're still eight centimeters," Kya set the blanket back down and moved from the end of the bed, removing the gloves and tossing them into the waist basket as she washed her hands. "The twin in the back is pushing down on the front one, and they should be moving down into position pretty soon. I'll check on you again within the hour, and if you still haven't dilated more I'll have my mom take a look."

Asami nodded and watched the healer exit the room, her eyes tired and droopy.

Korra pressed a kiss to the omega's cheek, leaning back so that Asami could comfortably rest against her side.

It was nearing dawn, and Asami had barely been able to sleep; she knew the heiress would need her energy for when she'd actually start to push, but it didn't help that the poor thing couldn't lay back for more than a minute without tears forming from the pain.

Korra ran the damp washcloth over the CEO's forehead, removing the small drops of sweat forming on her skin.

To Asami, it was unbearably hot underneath the covers, but as soon as they removed them her whole body would break out in chills.

"I want them out," Asami groaned and rested her head against the Avatar's shoulder. "Gosh, my body feels like I'm being torn in half. I don't even want to think about what's it's going to be like when I have to push."

"You'll probably be relieved just to get everything over with," Korra said, her blue eyes closed in remembrance of a conversation she'd had with her mother. "I asked mom what it was like with her, and she said she was just so happy to finish with labor that pushing wasn't that big of a deal. And I was a big baby too."

"Yeah, well I have two big babies I have to bring into this world," Asami playfully smacked the toned arm resting over the swell of her stomach. "Thanks a lot for that."

Korra offered a sheepish look in response, followed by a quick apology and kiss to the cheek.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," Asami sighed and snuggled closer to the alpha. "I'm exhausted and cranky and irritated and just angry at everything."

"Go ahead," the bender brushed the hair out of the pale omega's green eyes. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Asami nodded and sunk seemingly further into the pillows piled up behind them, her face a picture of discomfort as she tried to fall into a semi-pleasant sleep.

After a few minutes, the omega's breathing evened out, and Korra gently relaxed against her future mate; she rubbed circles into the bulge of Asami's abdomen and hummed mindlessly to herself.

They sat like that for a few hours, Kya came in and checked on the dilation quietly, not eager to disturb the resting soon to be mother, and alerted Korra that the heiress was now nine centimeters.

The alpha smiled in thanks and told her she'd tell Asami once she drifted back into consciousness.

Another hour passed quickly, and before she knew it the clock truck noon.

The inventor wrapped up in her fiancé's embrace groaned as she slunk out of sleep, her eyes opening as she stretched her arms lightly and stiffened as another contraction broke through her body, "Ow.."

"You're doing great," Korra murmured into the omega's ear, her lips brushing against the shell. "Kya said you're nine centimeters now. It won't be long before you push."

Asami gulped and buried her face into the bender's neck, "I'm scared. I can't.. I don't.."

She froze as another contraction swept through her body, a soft whimper tearing out of her throat, "Ow! OW!"

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, worry filling her heart, "Another contraction?"

Asami couldn't answer, the heiress fighting to catch her breath and stop herself from hyperventilating.

Korra chewed on her lip nervously, before outright panicking when the omega let out a rather loud pained cry.

She grabbed for her crutches and struggled to her feet, pain flaring along her legs as she walked to the door; harsh spasms traveled up and down the muscles of her thighs, and she bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning in pain.

The door swung open easily, and she turned to the nearest guard standing over the entrance, "Find Master Kya and Master Katara! NOW!"

"Right away ma'am!" The guard stuttered out and immediately took off down the hall where the others were waiting in the guest room.

Korra turned and looked worriedly at her fiancé; the alpha watching with shaking eyes as the CEO continued to struggle to control her breathing.

The Avatar closed her eyes and prayed to all the spirits that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

"Next contraction I need you to push again," Katara's gentle voice dominated the room, the elder healer commanding the attention of every single soul in the area.

Kya and the other healers hovered around the scene, readying the room for the arrival of two squirming newborns, while Senna sat on Asami's left; the soon-to-be grandmother holding the omega's hand in place of Asami's lost mother.

Korra was seated on her fiancé's right, gripping her other hand in assurance as she waited for the birth of her children.

Asami choked back a sob as she shook her head side to side, "I can't! I can't! I've been pushing for almost an hour! Something's wrong! _Something's wrong!"_

"Don't worry about that," Kya handed Senna a wet washcloth, the mother of the Avatar wiping it across the drenched woman's face. "If something's wrong the healers will take care of it. You just need to focus on bringing your children into the world."

The CEO panted and groaned, her whole being trembling in pain and fear; each breath seemed more panicked than the last, and Korra did all she could to keep her mate calm and clear-headed, "Listen to my voice Asami. Focus on nothing but that and push. It'll be over soon, we just need to get through this first."

The omega cried out and bore down, her chin hitting her chest as she pushed with all her might as another contraction ravaged down her torso.

Katara muttered something unintelligible as she gestured for Kya to help her; the healers' face had gone pale, and she waved a hand as she gave her daughter directions.

The daughter of Avatar Aang made a frustrated noise, "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the first one's neck. We need to preform a small water-bending procedure to unwrap it. Senna, we need you to take Korra out with Tonraq; this isn't going to be easy on Asami, and we don't need Korra's protective alpha instincts coming to life in the middle of this. It's a very delicate technique."

"Wait! Not a chance!" Korra growled, "I'm not leaving her! No way in hell!"

"Korra," Senna tried to reason with her daughter. "You're already going into alpha mode; we need to make sure they have enough space with no distractions. You'll be able to come back in as soon as they're done."

"You might catch the birth of the second one too," Kya set a clean basin of water next to her mother. "The kid's riding right up behind the first one. They're probably going to be less than a minute apart."

"I can't leave her," her instincts drove a stake into her brain; suddenly everyone was slowly becoming an enemy, trying to separate the master of the four elements from her mate in the omega's time of need.

"Korra please," Asami grabbed her fiancé's bicep. "I'll be fine. I promis- UGH!"

Katara cursed and ordered the remaining healers into position; a contraction burned a path through Asami's body, the pale and hurting woman crying out as the pain magnified drastically.

Senna grabbed her daughter around the waist, and hefted the alpha up with surprising strength; she helped Korra to the door, although the Avatar was fighting every nerve in her body to not turn around and destroy whatever it was causing her mate harm.

The door swung open, and Korra immediately was in the arms of her father; the elder alpha set his daughter in the closest chair available, and Korra got a good look at everyone who was patiently waiting for the birth of her children.

Mostly there were guards waiting around the area, with some of her father's friendly colleagues set around in some seats as well.

Korra realized how big this event was in the eyes of the world. Some of the biggest politicians in the Water Tribes were present, and she knew there were several others from the United Republic and the Fire Nation traveling here for the name-day celebration of the twins.

These children were the offspring of an Avatar; they would have the world's attention for the rest of their lives.

Korra didn't know how reassured she felt at that. Did she really want her precious kids under a microscope all the time?

A terrible scream drifted into her ears, and her teeth were bared in a snarl as she jumped up from the seat at the sound of her mate's pained voice.

Tonraq immediately grabbed her by the scruff of the back of her neck with his dominant hand, and forced her back into the seat; not letting go until she stopped struggling and growling like a feral animal.

"Calm down!" Her father's voice pulled the red out of her eyes, stopping the protective instinct from completely overtaking her mind.

Korra groaned into her hands and shook her head like a wet dog, taking deep breaths as she reigned in her rage.

Another scream echoed out from the room, and Senna rubbed her back soothingly as Korra clawed at her hair in anguish, the sound of her laboring mate causing figments of pain to poke at her nerves.

Suddenly the scream cut off, and complete silence dominated the hall.

The shrill sound of a baby's first cry cut through the air.

Korra's senses went haywire, her nose detecting the scent flowing through the door; it was mixed with blood and the tang of birthing fluids, but none of that mattered the alpha.

All she could focus on was the sound of the powerful cry announcing its presence to the world.

Her twitched as she got a read on the scent, her eyes watering with tears when she was able to detect the scent signifying the baby's sex.

Senna covered her mouth, and leaned against her husband; Tonraq looking much like the proud grandfather that he was.

Rustling came through the door, the sound of healers frantically moving around the birthing room resonating in her ears, and Korra nearly stopped breathing when she heard the pained sound of a loud whimper from Asami, followed by another screaming wail of a baby.

Another scent invaded her senses, and Korra shook in anticipation as she took in the two unique signatures drafting through the air.

"They're here," Korra breathed. "My children... My children... I'm a... I'm a pare-"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Senna called out a warning before she felt her father's arms wrap around her as everything went black.

* * *

A laughing voice jolted her out of darkness, her eyes opening slowly to adjust to the bright rays of sun slinking in from the uncovered window.

She was laying on the right side of a bed, and Korra sat straight up when she realized it was the same one Asami was using throughout her labor, "What!? Wait, what's happened!?"

"You fainted," the omega's voice danced in her ear, and Korra turned to protest when she finally noticed the little squirming bundle attached to her girlfriends' chest.

Her blue eyes went wide, and she reverently held out a hand, her fingers hovering inches away from the nursing newborn, "Hi."

"Hi?" Asami pressed a kiss to the dumbstruck alpha's cheek, "I go through hell for this baby, and all you can say is 'Hi?' I'm disappointed Korra."

"That's..." The Avatar blinked, tears filling her eyes, "That's..."

The newborns' scent drifted into her nostrils, and Korra smiled when she instinctively recognized the scent of the second born twin reach her mind, "My child?"

"Your son," Asami corrected, tilting her arms to better present the boy to his sire.

Korra watched with awestruck eyes, tracking the little movements of the tiny fingers and the kicking of the newborn's feet beneath the blanket.

"How long was I out?" Korra asked, using one hand to gently run her fingers through her child's thick head of dark hair.

"About an hour," Her mother's voice cut into her bubble, and the Avatar turned to look in the beta's direction.

Immediately she zoned in on the bundle in her father's arms, the chief of the Southern Water tribe was beaming down at the tiny human with so much pride and love in his eyes, that Korra's face broke into a grin before she even realized it, "Is that...?"

"Your daughter," Asami smiled. "She's the oldest too. Tonraq's had her ever since Kya cleared her lungs of fluid. She's safe now, but they wanted to make sure she could breath on her own after having the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck for so long."

"No complications right?!" Korra looked worriedly at her future wife. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Asami gazed down at the boy in her arms, before looking lovingly at the newborn girl in Tonraq's arms. "We're all safe."

Korra chewed on her lip and turned her eyesight over towards her father, holding out her hands in a pleading gesture, "Can I hold her?"

The waterbender chuckled deeply and nodded, standing from the chair with Senna to steady him before crossing the short distance to the bed, "Of course you can sweetie. The proud sire hasn't had the chance to hold her daughter yet, has she?"

"No," Korra casted her father a bright smile. "But I think I'll do fine. I learned from the best, after all."

Tonraq's eyes filled with pride, and Senna leaned against her husband as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair, "We're so proud of you honey." She smiled at Asami, "We're proud of you too. Of both of you."

The heiress's eyes twinkled with unshed tears, and she nodded gratefully as the omega continued to nurse the greedy baby.

Korra took her daughter carefully from her dad, holding the newborn the exact way Pema used to have her hold Rohan.

She smiled down at the milky-blue eyes, leaning against her mate's shoulder as she lovingly looked between her two children.

Two pairs of eager and intrigued eyes traveled to their sire's form, their sense's automatically adjusting to their other's parent and relishing in the feeling of safety and security being in Korra's presence seemed to have.

A wave of love rose in the alpha's spirit as she fondly looked down at her offspring, protective and the yearning to please awoken in her soul just by meeting their curious gaze.

The Master of the Four Elements was completely under the control of a pair of defenseless infants.

After nearly a minute of drinking in her children's features, Korra leaned down to press a kiss to each of the twin's heads, (which was easier once her son had unlatched from Asami's breast), and she smiled with so much happiness that all the pain and anguish she'd been through the last couple of months with her stunted healing slipped from her mind.

"Hey there," Korra grinned down at the two hour-old newborns. "From now on, you'll never have to worry about anything again. I'll do all I can to get better and be the greatest parent I can to you. And you're both going to grow old and happy, after living the greatest life you possibly can. And I promise to do everything I can to create a world where that life is possible."

The alpha beamed down at her children, and puffed out her chest, "After all, life can be pretty good when your sire's the Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while this chapter is pretty heartwarming and whatnot. I want to make it clear that Korra's PTSD has NOT been dissolved yet, and I plan to work more of that in now that she has the added requirement of trying to be a good parent to the twins. 
> 
> A lot of her insecurities about being a sire and not being fully healed yet will show, and I hopefully play it out as realistically as I can. 
> 
> This story only has about two more chapters left. I might make it three, but the outline shows me I can probably do it in two.
> 
> My next omegaverse story will be announced once this story is finished, and I hope you all will enjoy it once I get into that! :)
> 
> PLEASE BE A DEAR AND DROP A REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU WONDERFUL READERS AND IT WARMS MY HEART!
> 
> The twins' names will be revealed next chapter, and if you follow me on Tumblr you'll probably have a good suspicion on what I have picked out based on my other omegaverse drabbles. (hint hint)
> 
> Next chapter should be updated once Changes in Dynamics gets it's next chapter.
> 
> Until the next time~


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hard decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second to last chapter is done!
> 
> Wow this one was the longest for this story by far, and I'm quite proud of it if I do say so myself.
> 
> Before I let you get on with this, I need to make something clear for a few of my readers. I've been getting a lot of questions asking if this is G!P, and yes. Yes it is.
> 
> In omegaverse, female alphas have the ability to 'sire' children. Which mean their clitoris has the ability to turn into a 'baby maker' when they are aroused.
> 
> Since Korra is an alpha in this story, she is techniquely G!P.
> 
> Now, that I've cleared that up, let's get on with the story!
> 
> I apologize for typos ahead of time, I do not have an editor.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar - The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.

The soft crying is what dragged her from sleep, the mixture of whimpers and screams originating down the hall from the twin's nursery alerting the omega that her offspring were both awake and upset with something.

Silently, she pushed the blankets off her body and gently untangled the arm wrapped around her waist.

Korra murmured in her sleep, her face scrunching up as she turned and pulled the covers closer around her at the displacement of her arm.

Asami quietly chuckled to herself; Korra was a humorous sleeper if anything- the nights when she didn't have nightmares were marked with random outbursts of odd words and sentences. She'd had her fair share of laughing fits in the middle of the night thanks to the clueless alpha.

She pulled the robe off the end of the bed, and tied it off around her body. The cool air that drifted into the building at night was an enemy of her fire-nation blood, so she was rather fond of robes and sweaters- even when Korra had no problem getting around in shorts and a tank top, (which still amazed Asami, since she couldn't understand how anyone could be so used to this horrible cold).

Korra tossed and turned momentarily on the bed, before slinging an arm over the omega's pillow and retreating back into the realm of dreams.

Asami smiled when she saw the alpha unconsciously inhale her scent imprinted on the pillow sheet, and escaped out the door before she could accidently wake the sleeping Avatar.

The trip down the hall to the nursery was quick, and Asami stealthily slinked into the room in order to not further upset the two little angels squirming unhappily in their cribs.

The hand-made furniture was built for two, with the cribs really being one big one with a fence to separate the infants.

In the two months since they'd been born, their features had really come into effect- with both of their eyes deepening into their permanent colors.

Katara, the oldest, had deep ocean blue eyes just like her sire's, with a defiant glint and almost challenging stare; it was as if she'd already decided there wasn't a man on this planet she could take on.

Her younger brother, Sokka, was the quieter of the two; he had Asami's green eyes, and dark brush of onyx hair on his head.

Both had Asami's hair color, although they more closely resembled Korra, it wasn't hard to tell she was their mother.

Katara looked the most like her sire, and Senna said she definitely has Korra's temperament from when the Avatar was younger. Her eyes and nose were clearly Korra's, while the rest of her facial looks were a perfect blend of both parents- although she had Korra's dark skin tone.

Sokka, on the other hand, was more like Asami. He had her eyes, her eyebrows, and her lush of dark hair. His face shape took more after Korra's, and his dark skin tone marked him as at least part Water Tribe, so he was an obvious mixed race child- a blend of his two parents, while his sister seemed to be more like their sire.

Asami bent down and carefully lifted Katara out of her side of the crib; the wiggling newborn was the one crying the loudest, and she had no doubt Sokka was only crying because his sister was.

She gently rocked her daughter as she checked to make sure the two-month's old diaper hadn't been spoiled.

Luckily, it was clean, which meant she was either hungry or fussy.

They had long since learned that the eldest twin wasn't scared to make her discomforts known, and had lost many a night to trying to figure out _why_ Katara simply wouldn't stop crying.

Asami settled herself into the rocking chair, and navigated one shoulder of her nightgown off.

Without hesitation, the little infant latched onto her mother's bared breast, and eagerly began feeding on the life giving liquid.

Asami stiffened for a moment; she swore she'd never get used to the odd and slightly painful feeling breastfeeding caused. She already knew she wanted them weaned off by the seventh month, since she'd heard the horror stories that came from breastfeeding while a baby was teething.

And some of the stories were just to horrible to consider.

Katara, (or as they nicknamed her 'Tara), had begun to doze off a few minutes into the feeding, her tiny hands fisting into the sheer material of her mother's nightgown and holding on as if it was the last thing she'd do.

The younger twin had already fallen back asleep in his crib, and Asami decided she might as well stay the night in the nursery as the sunrise was less than an hour away.

With extreme agility, she managed to rise from the rocking chair without disturbing the little bundle in her arms and retreated back over to the bed positioned in the center of the room.

She sank into the pillows and pulled the covers up over her legs, her tiny daughter resting on top of her chest as she continued to nurse.

Tiredness pulled on her bones, and without further hesitation, she joined the other two precious souls in joyous sleep.

When she awoke, hours later, Asami was sleeping on her side, the blankets curled around her and half her face buried in the plush pillows.

Immediately she shot up and ripped the covers from her person, her heart pounding in her chest as she was unable to locate the infant she'd fallen asleep with.

A weight settled on the other side of the bed, and her attention was dragged over to the alpha looking worriedly at her, "Don't worry. Sokka and 'Tara are fine. Mom took them to Katara's for their checkup."

"'Tara?" Asami held her hands to her chest, pulling up the side of her gown that had come down while she was breastfeeding, "I fell asleep while I was feeding her."

"I could tell," Korra smiled and brushed a stray lock of dark hair back behind the omega's ear, "I came in here around seven to get them ready for their appointment, and you were asleep with her laying across your chest."

"I completely forgot about their appointment," Asami groaned and fell back against the pillows. "You said your mother took them to Katara's?"

"Yeah," Korra tilted her head towards the door, "We got about an hour before they get back. I made us breakfast for our little mini-vacation."

"Mini-vacation?" Asami raised a teasing eyebrow, "I didn't know you were so eager to get away from the twins. It's only been two months you know."

"Two months running on four hours of sleep a night," Korra leaned over and pressed a kiss to the underside of her fiancé's jaw, "Now come on. It took me forever to make breakfast. I want to eat before it gets cold."

Asami smirked at the alpha, then dutifully kicked the covers off of her legs and crawled out of bed.

* * *

Before they knew it, more time had passed, and within a few more months, the twins had successfully taken to crawling.

Korra, who was now able to successfully get around without crutches, loved laying on the floor with them and watching them play. Every little movement of their arms and legs mesmerized her; it was as if her eyes still refused to believe that she helped to create theses two perfect little infants.

Often times, Asami would come into the nursery and find all three of them spread out among the ground, the twins proudly presenting their presents to their sire while Korra gasped and made exaggerated faces of wonder at every little gesture.

Tonraq wasn't any better than his daughter; the proud grandfather lavished his grandchildren with gifts and tiny pelts, ensuring they were properly enriched in their Water Tribe Heritage.

Senna was the one who helped Asami bathe and feed them, especially on the days when Korra wasn't feeling up to it, the Avatar's mother really stepped up to the challenge.

For most parts, the omega was adjusting comfortably to motherhood; Katara and Sokka were certainly attached to her, and Korra had nothing but praise for her efforts at parenting.

There were still doubts and fears of course, but they were no where as bad as they had been when she was pregnant. Now that the twins were here and out of her belly, it was easy to see how well they had taken to caring for them; it was easy to see how well everyone had adjusted to the presence of the new arrivals.

Asami set her coat down on the desk chair in the room she shared with Korra, and fell back onto the bed in a heap of tired limbs.

Katara and Sokka were with their grandparents for the night, so a full eight hours of sleep were a hopeful guarantee for the weary omega.

Idly, she stripped out of her shirt and pants, throwing them to the side of the bed and allowing the clothing items to pool on the ground. Next came her bra- a quiet sigh of content escaping her when she was finally able to curl up into the warm blankets and let the cool air run over the exposed parts of her bare skin.

Almost unconsciously, she pulled Korra's pillow to her face and breathed in the ocean aroma that was the alpha's scent, taking comfort in the familiar smell that belonged to her soon-to-be mate.

They hadn't picked an exact date for when they were to be married, but it was an unspoken agreement that it would be put off until after Korra managed to get fully back on her feet as a fully fledged Avatar.

Asami didn't know how long it would be- another six months? Another year? Another two years maybe? It was hard to tell.

While the master of the four element's physical injuries were now healing up at a promising rate, she knew the ordeal with Zaheer had left behind mental scars that ran deeper than anything either of them had ever experienced before.

All the omega could do was offer her unconditional support, and watch as the Avatar battled her own mental demons.

The click of the door behind her alerted Asami to the fact that someone had just entered the room, and as there was only one person who could do that without knocking, she wasn't left wondering who it could be.

"Hey gorgeous," A pair of lips brushed against the back of her shoulder, and the heiress couldn't resist the shiver that traveled through her body at the tender show of affection as she turned to look back at the newcomer, "Hey yourself."

Korra smiled tiredly back at her, a sort of defeated glaze in her eyes.

Immediately, Asami sat up and cupped the alpha's face in her hands, ignoring how covers fell to her waist and exposed her chest to the roving eyes, "What's wrong?"

Korra sighed and looked down, leaning forward to rest her forehead against the omega's bare collarbone, "It's my training. I can't bend as well as I used to."

"It's only been a couple of weeks since you started training with your bending again," Asami ran her hands through the brown hair, gently working out the tangles, "You don't have to expect yourself to be up and ready to destroy mountains so soon."

"I know, I know," Korra groaned and clenched her fists, "I just... I feel like I should be better already. Bolin and Mako are out helping to change the world right now, and you're managing to lead Future Industries from all the way here. I don't know, shouldn't the Avatar at least be able to complete a simple bending form without falling over by now!?"

"Don't judge your progress by what others are doing," Asami advised, pulling away to look into the striking blue eyes, "Everyone moves at their own pace, and every situation is different. If you expect everyone to be able to get around and do things like Mako, Bolin, and I have been doing, you're probably going to end up with a lot of overstressed and panicked people. We have people who help and guide us through our decisions and actions. Mako has Lin to give him advice, and Bolin has the other officers with Kuvira's cause." Asami chuckled and shook her head, "And I have a whole team of advisers and experts back in Republic City making the decisions I can't. Trust me, it's not all on our own."

"I know," Korra grinned gently and leaned forward enough to brush her lips against Asami's.

At first the kiss was sweet and innocent, but soon it turned needy and addictive, with teeth mashing and tongues swirling around eachother.

"Korra," Asami moaned against the other's lips, her back arching into the firm body before her as hands danced down her back.

The Avatar smirked against the kiss and pressed her front against the other's until Asami was forced to fall back against the bed.

"Spirits, I love it when you sleep without any clothes on," Korra husked, her lips moving behind the other's ear as they nipped at the unmarked skin available to them, "It blows my mind that I managed to snatch someone so breathtakingly beautiful."

"You're such a charmer," Asami giggled as tugged on the back of the bender's shirt. "Now take it off so we can even the score."

Korra grinned and leaned back onto her knees long enough so that she could teasingly pull the shirt up and over her head.

Asami bit her lip appreciatively as she watched the toned muscles come into view; they weren't as obvious as they were before the fight with Zaheer, but they were still noticeable and positively mouthwatering. If there was one thing Korra hadn't let up on since she started walking around again, it was making sure her body got back into tip-top shape.

A playful tug pulled on her heart, and Asami shyly inched her way up to the headboard, crossing her legs and waiting for the alpha before her to make her move.

Korra smirked and bent over onto her hands and knees, crawling up the omega's body.

With a playful growl she lunged, and the sound of Asami's squeal echoed around their room.

* * *

Asami didn't think she'd possibly be able to have a clear head in the morning.

Especially when Korra decided to wake her up like _this._

The pleasure traveled up and down her body like a endless tidal wave; the cool air causing goose bumps to pop up all over her arms and legs.

A sigh escaped her, followed by a breathy moan as her back arched off the mattress, " _Oh!_ "

Korra's head worked determinedly between the pale thighs; her tongue firmly lapping against the aching core of the increasingly aroused omega.

"You-" Asami threaded her hands into the alpha's wild hair, "You are getting _way_ too good at this."

The Avatar looked up at her in amusement, waggling her eyebrows teasingly as if to say 'Well, I've been getting a lot of practice.'

Asami chuckled at the bender's response, before her head fell back against the pillows once more- her hips grinding desperately against the probing tongue and newly added fingers that twisted and curled inside her.

Korra used her free arm to hold her fiancé's waist down, making it so the mind-rattling torture could continue on for a while longer.

Asami tried desperately to gain more friction on her most sensitive parts, the warm tongue rubbing circles across her clit reducing her to nothing more than a panting, whimpering, pleasure-riddled omega.

Tension built up inside her like a rubber band pulled taunt; every little detail of her surroundings began to blur together, the only thing she could properly think about was that _amazing_ tongue and those burning blue eyes staring up at her.

The tension in her abdomen steadily increased, her breathing becoming strangled and forced, and a rising tide inside her slowly pushed her closer and closer to oblivion.

A stray hand ran up the length of her body, cupping a heaving breast and gently kneading the soft flesh as Asami's own hands dug into the pillows and pulled one over her face as a broken cry ripped out of her throat.

Her mind was sent over the edge; her body convulsed sporadically, pin-pricks of mind-blowing pleasure raging up and down her spine.

Korra held on tightly to her hips, determined to lap up everything she had to give and more.

Finally, after the last shudders of orgasm passed through her, Asami sighed and propped herself up onto her elbows, "That might just be the best orgasm you've given me."

"Oh?" Korra cocked an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to the flat surface of the omega's stomach, the alpha then resting her chin just underneath Asami's belly button, "Well, we still have at least another hour for me to prove you wrong."

She lunged forward and collided with the heiress; their arms and legs wrapped around eachother as they battled to establish dominance and take control.

Eventually, Asami won the goods, and she pushed the alpha onto her back with a triumphant grin, "Stay."

Korra looked up at those beautiful green eyes, her own arousal building as she felt those skilled hands gently run down her front, tracing out the crevices of her abs.

A low moan forced its way out when Asami moved to cup the Avatar's breasts, gently tweaking the pointed nipples with her thumbs as Korra's hands gripped her hips firmly, "And you say _I'm_ too good at sex."

"Hmm," Asami shrugged and ran her hands back down to her thighs, before reaching over to the nightstand for protection, "Maybe we both get too much practice?"

"You can never be too good at anything," Korra quickly corrected, much to the engineer's amusement. Asami searched through the draws before finally finding what her hands had been looking for, "Here it is." She promptly handed the find to her alpha, "Put it on."

Korra complied without hesitation, taking the condom and ripping the wrapper open. With some help from Asami, they managed to pull the Avatar's sweat pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, leaving the alpha just as exposed as her fiancé was, "You know I hate using these things. They're not even supposed to be that safe."

"I'm going back on birth control after my next period," Asami shrugged, "Katara said that until then I actually have a _higher_ chance of getting pregnant because of my post-birth hormone levels. So unless you want another baby, which I'm not feeling up to at the moment, you'll wear the stupid condom."

"I know, I know," Korra grinned sheepishly up at the mother of her children, "I'll wear it. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though."

"Trust me," Asami moved so that her entrance hovered directly over the Avatar's erect member, "It feels different for me too."

With that said they came together, Asami's hips moving downwards while Korra's thrust upwards- both eager to connect with their better half.

Asami let out a little gasp that sent a bolt of arousal straight to Korra's groin; it took the omega a few seconds to adjust to the feeling of having someone inside of her so intimately, but she soon started a rocking motion, grinding earnestly against the alpha beneath her.

Korra groaned and tightened her grip on the slim hips, their naked bodies moving together as Asami leaned forward to rest her elbows on either side of the bender's head.

The alpha inside her was practically swooning at how attractive Asami looked to her right there, panting and moaning as she worked the two of them to completion. There wasn't anything on this earth she loved more than when Asami took control of their love-making sessions, and planted herself on top. It was incredibly sexy and easy for Korra on her legs.

Missionary, or just any position with her on top, put too much pressure on her thighs. Although she was strong enough to walk and jog, the strain from constantly thrusting caused her leg muscles to spasm or cramp whenever she tried to be on top for more than a few minutes at most.

It certainly hurt her ego as an alpha, but watching Asami when she took control definitely casted away any embarrassment she had from it.

"Oh spirits," Asami threw her head back and let out a prolonged moan, leaning her body back far enough so that Korra could sit up and take on of the omega's perky nipples in her mouth, "How do you always manage to feel so good?!"

Korra chuckled and wrapped her arms around the slim waist, pulling her thrusts so that they became faster, "I could say the same about you. Always so tight and warm, squeezing and pulling me in like you never want to let me go."

She trailed her lips in open-mouthed kisses down the valley of the heiress's breasts, feeling the pounding of the heart underneath as it vibrated into her head.

A burst of confidence hit her, and with a show of both skill and strength, she managed to flip them around so that Asami lay flat on her back with Korra rutting between her legs.

"Wait!" Asami leaned back and angled her head to look down at the Avatar's legs, "Your thighs... Are you sure you can...?"

"I can," Korra murmured into her ear, highlighting each word with a thrust of her hips, "I. Can. Do. This."

"Ah," Asami's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her back arching off the sheets with each thrust.

Korra's mind was going into predatory mode, watching the omega mewl and writhe so intensely underneath her made the walls clenching her member seem even more pleasurable.

All she could think about was Asami. Everything was Asami. Her scent, her eyes, her hair, her body- everything was taking hold of the alpha and molding her into a rutting child.

Asami bit down on her lip as she felt one thrust brush against something sensitive inside of her, causing fire to race down her legs all the way to her feet.

She felt like she was being consumed, like she was utterly at the mercy of the strong alpha thrusting into her. The trust her heart and soul was putting into Avatar overwhelmed everything else in her mind.

Everything she saw, everything she heard, felt, and wanted was Korra.

And the omega inside her _loved_ it.

Korra gasped and moaned into her ear, their hips moving as one as each became more and more frantic, "Oh _fuck,_ I'm so close."

"Me too," Asami clawed at the muscled back, her fingers tracking scratches down the curve of the benders' spine, "Oh please, make me cum. Please, please, please, pleas-"

Her words cut off abruptly, a rising wave of pleasure so massive it removed her ability to form conscious words.

Suddenly everything was about reaching the end, about falling over the side and into a lust-filled abyss.

Korra's thrusts became harder and longer, grinding her hips against the creamy ones below her as her member pulsed and positively _ached_ for release.

The smooth walls that were Asami, rippled and clenched around her, and suddenly there was nothing but fire and a ringing in her ear.

It spread all the way up her spine and to her head, all the way to the ends of her little toes. It filled her body, and left nothing behind.

Nothing but pure, unadulterated, pleasure.

Together, they pushed eachother over the edge; the two falling into a pool of lust and drowning in its' waters.

When Korra finally came down from her high, panting and fighting to catch her breath, she rolled off her fiancé and looked expectantly at her, simultaneously removing the used condom and tossing it into the waist basket, "Now that _had_ to be the best orgasm ever, right?"

Asami let out a tired chuckle and reached over to whack the alpha with a pillow, laughing at the feigned cry of pain from her bedmate, "Maybe."

Korra propped herself up on one elbow, "Just maybe!? Oh come on, that had to be the best." She blushed and looked down, absently tracing circles on her future mate's abdomen, "I mean, that was _my_ best."

"Okay, yes," Asami giggled and cupped Korra's face in her hands, pulling them together to brush her lips against the Avatar's. "That was the best orgasm I've had. Are you happy now, ya big kid?"

The way Korra puffed out her chest proudly and teasingly smirked proudly was all the answer she ever needed.

* * *

The sparring grounds had become a common spot to find Korra in these days.

Not because she was practicing; it was because she was often sitting in the bleachers, glaring balefully at the arena.

Katara hobbled over to the silent Avatar, settling down next to her student with a quiet sigh, "My bones just aren't used to moving around like they used to be. And this cold weather doesn't seem to do much for my joints nowadays either."

Korra turned and looked at her mentor, a small smile erasing the scowl that had dominated her face, "Then why don't you move to Air Temple Island? It's warmer there, and I know Tenzin and Bumi would love to be able to see you more."

The old water bender chuckled deeply, "Nostalgia maybe? This is the land of my ancestors. My brother died here, so did my father and mother, my own gran-gran as well. It is my home one way or the other, and I dare not leave it behind."

"Hmm," Korra turned and looked back at the sparring grounds, "I guess that does make sense. I wish I could settle like that, but the White Lotus always told me I would be constantly called upon to help with the nations." She worried her lip, "They also told me it was likely I would never have a family either."

"Is that what's worrying you?" Katara asked, placing a hand on the alpha's shoulder, "You're worried about having a family?"

"I am," Korra admitted, a self-loathing gleam in her eyes, "I don't feel like I'm good enough for them. For Asami and our children." She clenched her fists and bounced her leg, "What am I supposed to do if I never manage to get better? How am I ever supposed to be a good role model for them if I'm just a washed-out alpha who'll never be like I once was? I could barely help take care of them after they were born- I mean my mom was the one who helped Asami change and bath them because my stupid legs were barely strong enough to get me around."

"Yet you're still getting stronger," Katara soothed, "You're healing at your own pace. You can't base your expectations on how you are right now when you're still fighting an uphill battle. One day you'll reach the top, and even if you're not the same as you once were- it's not going to matter to the ones who love you; most of all your children."

"But I'm the Avatar," Korra groaned and covered her face with her hands, "I _have_ to be back on top, I have to be better than I was before. How useful am I going to be when I can't even bend right? Or when everyone finds out I'm locked out of the Avatar State?!" She growled and banged her hands against her forehead, "This whole thing's just one big disaster."

"You're not only the Avatar Korra," Katara gently reminded her, "You're also a daughter, a friend. You're the sire of two beautiful little babies, the fiancé of an omega who's absolutely crazy about you. You are more than just the Avatar. You're you- you're human."

The elderly beta tilted her head to the side and gazed at the horizon, "When you told me you had named the twins after my brother and I..." Her eyes watered slightly, "It was the highest honor I've gotten since my own children were born."

"You're important to me," Korra said, twisting her fingers in her lap, "And Chief Sokka was one of my favorite persons to be around when I was younger." She allowed herself a small grin, "When I saw them the morning after Asami gave birth, after everything had settled- I knew immediately what their names were." Korra shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed like the right choice. Like they wouldn't settle for anything else."

"True," Katara hummed and smiled gently, "When I pass, the memories of my brother and I will live on in the ones we love. They will live on in the history books no doubt, but our connections and families, they are the ones who will truly know what we were like." She glanced over in the direction of the main building, where the twins were under the watch of their mother, "And I have a feeling your children are going to be more than capable of living up to their namesakes." She nudged the Avatar with her shoulder, "And do you know why Korra?"

Said alpha looked thoughtful, before letting out a sigh and shaking her head, "Why?"

"Because they'll have a wonderful family to guide them," Katara stood up and patted her former student on the head, "And they'll have you to watch over them."

Tears glazed over the ocean blue eyes of the young alpha, and Korra looked down and quickly nodded her head as her waterbending master left the stands and headed back to the cluster of buildings were her hut was located.

Korra wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath, before standing up determinedly and walking down to the sparring area.

* * *

If there was one thing Korra wasn't expecting, it was tripping over her father as she walked into the nursery.

"Crap!" Korra braced her arms in front of her and managed to cushion the landing, before propping herself up onto her elbows and turning to glare back at her dad, " _Why_ are you sprawled out in front of the door?!"

Tonraq chuckled and grinned sheepishly, pointing over at the Sokka, who was sitting near a pile of his toys, trying to roll a ball over to his grandfather, "We're playing!"

Korra's eyes softened at the sight of her son, a tender smile crossing her face as she watched him squeal as he managed to give the rubber ball a good enough shove to send it rolling over to the great Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Tonraq reached over to stop it when it veered off course, before gently pushing it back in the chubby infants' direction, "He's a smart boy. I can already tell he's probably going to be like Asami."

Korra nodded her head, laying back down on the floor and watching as her son and her father interacted, "I know. She keeps talking about teaching them engineering when they're older... like how her dad did with her."

"Has she contacted him?" Tonraq turned his head to look at his daughter, "Does he even know about them?"

"She sent him a short letter to let him know," Korra sighed and shook her head, "But from what I hear, he's still holding a lot of Equalist values. I don't know how happy he's going to be about the fact that his daughter got knocked up by the Avatar."

"I'm sure he'll come through eventually," Tonraq said, "At least enough to meet them once. But I can understand wanting to keep your distance; especially since Katara said one of the twins is definitely a bender."

Korra perked up at that, grinning at her offspring when the little boy beamed a toothless smile at her, "I hope we find out soon. I know most children don't show signs of bending until they're three to five, but I was firebending and waterbending by the time I was two. So, maybe they'll show signs sooner."

"Do you want both to be a bender?" Her father asked, catching the ball as the little boy gave it a rather enthusiastic throw.

"I don't necessarily care," the young alpha drummed her fingers against the floor, "But it _would_ be nice. However, as long as they're happy and healthy I could care less if they're a bender or not."

Tonraq nodded like that was the right answer, the older alpha pulling himself to his feet and walking over to where Sokka was gazing up at him.

He bent down and lifted the infant into his arms, before walking back over to his daughter and handing the squirming baby over to the adoring sire, "I've got a meeting in half-an-hour, so I better get moving. Asami's in her office and you're mother and 'Tara are taking a nap in our room. I'll try and be back in time for dinner, okay?"

"Alright," Korra leaned up and gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm going to put him down for a nap. He looks like playtime was thoroughly exhausting."

Sokka chose that moment to let out a huge yawn, and Tonraq chuckled and ruffled the little tykes' hair before making a quick exit.

Korra turned towards the crib and set the yawning baby inside, smiling down at him as he dutifully laid down and rubbed one eye with his tiny clenched fist.

Idly, she wonder what would happen if one of the twins really was a bender. Would she teach them herself?

A bitter part of her brain whispered through her mind, ' _Are you even strong enough to teach them?'_

Korra quickly shook her head and set herself to picking up the small pile of Sokka's toys, setting them into the toy bin, before checking once on her son to make sure he was soundly sleeping, then exited the room and softly closed the door behind her.

A pair of White Lotus guards were stationed outside the doors, now that the twins were acknowledged children of the Avatar in the eyes of the World Leaders (even though they were sworn not to go to the press with details yet), they were treated like a little prince and princess; which was only multiplied by the fact that they were the grandchild of the Chief of the Southern Water tribe.

Truthfully, she didn't know how all of that would go down. Her father was elected into office, but there were no plans for what happens after he either steps down or passes away. Was she expected to step up? Because of her position as the Avatar, it was impossible for her to do that.

Which meant if they kept to tradition, either Katara or Sokka would be named the next Chief after their grandpa.

Heck, they might both take up the mantle like Eska and Desna had done in the North.

Korra shook the thought out of her head and headed back towards her room, the beginning of a pounding headache started to make itself know.

Maybe she'd follow in her family's example and take a quick nap.

* * *

"You're doing it again."

Korra jumped in her seat, spinning around to stare at Asami as the omega stood by the entrance to their room.

Almost a year had past since the twins had been born, leaving the two adjusting to the rambunctious toddlers as they started to become more and more adventurous.

"What am I doing?" Korra erased the brooding look that had been present on her face, and replaced it with a confident smirk, even though she knew Asami could no doubt see right through it.

"You're thinking too hard," Asami walked up to the alpha and wrapped her hands around the Avatar's strong shoulders, "I can tell by that little frown on your face."

Korra huffed softly and leaned her forehead against the skin of the omega's neck, the coolness of the engagement pendant Korra had carved pressing against her cheek, "You're wearing the necklace."

"Of course I am," Asami smiled against the soft material of her fiancé's hair, "I am engaged, am I not?"

"Well I certainly hope so!" Korra leaned back with her eyes mockingly wide, "I'd be quite surprised to find out otherwise."

"Well you have nothing to worry about," Asami pressed a kiss to the bender's forehead, "I am happily engaged."

"Good," Korra leaned up and claimed the taller woman's lips in a loving kiss.

Asami smiled lightly against her lips, before pulling away with a quiet sigh, "That still doesn't change the fact that you were still doing it again."

"What?" Korra removed her arms from around the omega's neck, "Thinking?"

"Brooding," the engineer pursed her lips, "Something's been bothering you, hasn't it? You've been like this for a few months now."

Korra's eyes darkened and she turned away from the taller woman, crossing her arms over her chest when she realized she'd been caught, "So what?"

"You know it's not healthy to internalize things like that," Asami looked down at the ground, "It'll keep building and building until it goes to ashes."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Korra snapped, her mood pulling a complete one-eighty, "But you know, there are some things I have to figure out on my own!"

"Only if you choose to," Asami lowered her head, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go help Senna with lunch."

Korra groaned as the omega turned to leave and quickly reached out to stop her, "Wait! I'm sorry!" Her hand latched onto the other's arm, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Asami sighed and turned back around to face the alpha; she was silent for a minute, taking in the conflicted look in her fiancé's eyes, "Now, can you tell me what's been plaguing you? Or would you like some more space for a few weeks?"

"No, no," Korra worried her lip, "I'll tell you. It's just..." She hung her head and let out a frustrated breath, "I don't understand why I feel like this. It's so confusing."

"It doesn't have to be."

The Avatar absently rubbed her hands up and down her forearms, the phantom pains of when the metallic poison pierced her body pin-pricked across the surface of her skin, "I don't know. I mean..." She stopped fiddling with her hands and placed them at her sides, "I'm not getting any better."

"Of course you are," Asami widened her eyes and placed her hand firmly on the bender's shoulder, "You're able to get around without trouble now. You can bend and spar. You'll be 100% in no time!"

"But that's just the thing," Korra shook her head, "I'm _so close_ to finally being whole again, but I feel like I'm stuck _just short_ of the finish line. Like I twisted my ankle and can't finish the race. I've been trying so hard to power through it, but it feels like I'm on the train to nowhere."

Asami rubbed her throat uncertainly, the news taking her by surprise, "I don't know what to say that'll make you feel better Korra. I mean all that you can do is keep fighting; you can't give up because you've hit a road block."

"I'm not giving up," Korra sighed and scratched the top of her head, "I'm just looking for some... detours."

"Detours?" Asami raised an eyebrow questionably, "What kind of detours?"

Korra shifted uneasily from foot to foot, shuffling in place as imaginary ants crawled up and down her back, "I was thinking... maybe it's time we thought about heading back to Republic City soon."

Asami blinked at took a step back, the words blindsiding her, "Republic City? You want to go back?"

"Maybe not right away," Korra amended, watching carefully for her omega's reaction, "I still have some training and healing sessions with Katara over the next few months, but..." She shrugged, "It's just like I've hit a wall, you know? I don't know how much more progress I'm going to be making here." Her hands clasped nervously in front of her, "And I know you're a little homesick, so I was thinking maybe after I see if I've really hit a roadblock, we could relocate back to the city." She smiled softly, "I know Tenzin and the family will be happy to see us and the twins."

"Korra..." Asami could barely comprehend the alpha's words; she'd been asking about returning the first year she was here, but eventually forgot after getting the same answer every time. Now there was a chance she could be returning to her birthplace and her company, "Are you sure?"

Korra licked her lips before hardening her resolve, "Yeah."

"Then if that's what you want, we'll do it," Asami smiled and placed her hands on the alpha's face, "Anything it takes for you to get better."

Korra closed her eyes in contentment, a low purr resonating from her chest as she placed her hands over her fiancé's, "So we'll keep it mind over the next couple of months?"

Asami pressed a kiss to the alpha's forehead, "Of course we will."

* * *

Korra made sure the door closed softly behind her, the nursery they'd set up on the boat was dark and silent, the twins snoring happily away in their crib.

When she went to stand next to the sleeping forms, a burst of pride and love consumed her chest; they were curled around each other, the sibling wrapped in a hug as they slept their little hearts away.

If she was going to do this, she needed the closure before her plan was put into action.

Just as they were entering Yue Bay, she'd caught sight of her most horrific hallucination yet- a shadow of the Avatar State, the same day she'd fought Zaheer.

Luckily, the ship had to dock along the outskirts due to the harbor being backed up until morning, which meant she'd had time to come to the realization of her problems and decided on a plan of action.

The only regret was that it would further alienate her from the ones she loved most.

Sokka stirred slightly in his sleep, before settling and nuzzling his face into his sister's pillow.

Korra smiled and reached down to run a hand through both of their lush heads of dark hair, taking in every single detail of their faces as she gazed down at the sleeping angels.

Every parental instinct in her body told her not to do this, to not go through with her desperate plan, but she didn't have a choice.

As much as she loved her family, as much as she loved her fiancé and children, she was first and foremost, the Avatar- which meant her duties to the world would override all other earthly desires.

It was a sad truth, but that was the existence of the Avatar. Very rarely did any of her predecessors get the chance to have a normal family life- their responsibilities to the world were too important to ignore, and most were left lonely or bitter.

But she had a family, and the only vow she would make that night was that she _would_ get better and come back to them. She absolutely _had_ to.

"I know sometimes it may seem like I don't care," Korra's voice was a silent whisper in the night, taken away by the constant lull of the creaking ship, "But no matter what happens after tonight, I always want both of you to know how much your sire loves you."

She dropped to her knees next to the crib, tears clouding the blue iris's of her eyes as she gasped and silenced a quiet sob, "I love both of you so much, but your sire has other responsibilities I have to see too, and I can't do that as long as I'm like this. I have to get better- for the world, for your mother, and most of all for you."

Korra pulled herself to her feet, thankful to see the two still held in the grasp of sleep, "I won't lie and say everything's guaranteed to get better. When I do this, there's a good chance I might never come back, and then you'll have to find me somewhere in the Earth Kingdom with the next poor soul born as the new Avatar."

"But I just want you to know," her voice was still a almost noiseless whisper, just a beat away from being stolen into the night, "The day you two were born was the happiest of my life. Even though I had so many horrible things going on at the same time, your arrival was the only thing that has ever made me feel that happy." She gently grabbed one of Katara's little feet- her voice held a degree of awe, "Your toes were so tiny. But they're shaped like my dad's you know, your grandfather's. He was so proud of that little fact, he wouldn't stop boasting about it for days."

Another cry bubbled out of her throat, and before she could lose her resolve, she leaned down to press a kiss to each of the sleeping toddler's heads, "If anything ever happens to me, I want you two to take care of your mother. I want you two to make her feel like the most loved mother in the world; every day I want you to tell her how much you love her, and how much you appreciate everything she's done to make sure you live a good life."

The alpha breathed in her children's scent one last time, imprinting it into her mind and stepping back as she reached for the door, "I know you'll both do great things in life, and one way or another, I swear we'll meet again."

With that said, she softly slipped out of the room and closed the door behind, leaving no trace that the alpha was ever there in the first place.

* * *

The main quarters were quiet as she slinked in through the front door.

Asami was knocked out on the bed, one arm hanging off the side as she laid on her side and snored softly into the night.

Korra couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, she knew for sure where the twins picked that habit up from.

Cautiously, she kneeled by the side of the bed and took in her fiancé's face; she looked so peaceful sleeping, so carefree and angelic- she couldn't believe she was so lucky to have an omega like this fall for her.

Affection and guilt filled her heart, the two emotions mixing dangerously in her heart.

With slight hesitance, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Asami's, relishing in the softness of her full lips.

After a moment, Asami stirred and blinked tiredly as she was awoken by the almost frantic contact, "Wha...? Korra? What's wrong?"

"I love you," Korra whispered against her lips, before going in for another kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Asami gently kissed her alpha back, shivering when she felt the strong hands caress her neck, "It's late..." She protested lightly and pushed against the Avatar's shoulders. Korra backed up dutifully, and looked adoringly at the omega as the still waking woman rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Sweetheart, why are you up?"

Korra bit her lip and went in for another tender kiss, before pulling away just enough to whisper sensually against the skin of the pale neck, "I want you." She groaned, a shot of arousal coursing through her veins, desperate for one last love-making session before she put her plan into action, "Spirits, I want you so bad."

"Glad to hear I'm still attractive to you then," Asami chuckled, the sound turning into a soft moan when the teeth at her neck gently nipped at the sensitive skin, "Now?"

"Please," Korra whimpered, she flat out whimpered and pleaded. This woman was etched underneath her skin, she was in her heart, in her brain; the only thing she could register was the insatiable need for Asami, and she was not afraid to admit it, "Please, I need you, please."

Asami arched her back when she felt teasing lips ghost over her pulse point, the simple action speaking louder than words as Korra's almost frantic movements only seemed to increase, "Okay. Okay." She pulled the alpha's face up to her own and trapped her in a kiss, "I'm yours."

Korra positively growled at those words, and climbed up onto the bed, pulling the covers down the other's body and caressing every inch of skin she could get her hands on.

Their lovemaking was passionate and loving, with Korra constantly bestowing Asami with countless admissions of love and praise, slowly bringing them both to an overwhelming climax.

When it was all over, Asami curled back into the bed, her head resting on the alpha's muscled shoulder as they idly played with each other's silky hair.

"What brought that on?" the omega smiled up at her fiancé, "You've never been that... eager for sex before."

Korra stiffened for a second, then relaxed and pressed a kiss to her girl's forehead, "I was overcome with love."

"Really now?" Asami looked up at her with a teasing smile, before she laid back down and closed her eyes, "Can't say I'm complaining."

Korra waited silently as the heiress drifted off into unconsciousness; the pull to sleep was tugging on her brain, but she was too wired to do anything like that.

She still had to go through with her plan, even though the guilt eating her alive would probably kill her before that damn hallucination ever could.

With great care, she expertly managed to move out from underneath Asami and climb off the bed all without disturbing her.

Tears burned in her eyes as she gazed down at the sleeping omega, and she quietly dressed and reached into her coat pocket for a letter she had written a few hours prior.

It felt heavy in her hand as Korra set it on the night-stand, and before she could change her mind, the Avatar swept out of the room, leaving no indication that anything had even been disturbed.

* * *

She had been crying for nearly an hour straight after she read the letter, waking up to an empty bed with no trace of her fiancé had already left her with a growing sense of dread, ripping off her engagement necklace and throwing it across the cabin when she realized the severity of what's happened.

They'd docked a few minutes ago, but there was still about an hour before they were cleared to unload their stuff.

Tenzin and his family were waiting for them on the dock, apparently Korra's plan had gone off without a hitch and no one besides her and some mystery contact would ever know.

Her heart felt like it was barely beating, the clouds covering the sky casted an ominous shadow over the city.

None of this seemed fair.

She could understand where Korra was coming from, why she wanted to go through with this, but the underlining feeling that she had been abandoned pounded in her brain.

Now she could understand why the alpha had been so eager during sex last night, to her it might as well of been the last time they'd ever do it- goodbye sex, breakup sex, whatever she wanted to call it would have been the truth.

Sokka and Katara were still sleeping, she'd gotten them ready then let them drift off into a tiny nap before they were cleared to leave the boat.

Everything about the situation felt unfair. She couldn't just go and tattle on what Korra did, it felt too cruel after everything the Avatar had trusted her with.

Which meant she was going to have to suffer in silence, and smile and lie about how the precious alpha was doing 'back in the Southern Water Tribe.'

A knot rose in her throat as she realized she'd also have to try and explain to the twins why their sire was no longer with them.

Asami let out a sigh and looked down at the letter once more, the sinking weight in her stomach seemingly dragging her further and further into despair.

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but I don't think I would have been able to handle admitting to you everything that's been happening inside my head._

_I'm not ready to go back to Republic City. I thought I was, but it turns out I'm just not. There's too much going on right now, and I'm scared it will all just overwhelm me. I honestly don't know if I'll ever be ready. The fight that made me like this has left scars that run deeper than just physical, and I'm truly scared they'll never fade._

_It's why I've decided to go off on my own for a while, and try and figure out what it is I want from myself; what it is I need to do to figure out why I can't get over what happened to me._

_I ask that you don't tell anyone what I've done, and say I simply felt ill and returned to the Water Tribe part way through our journey. I told the ship's crew I was going ahead to the city, and I have someone back south filtering the mail so that no one will give me away. The only loose end left is you._

_I know I probably don't deserve that. I don't deserve your help, and I definitely do not deserve your love after doing this, but I'm honestly left with no choice._

_Believe me when I say it was never my intention to hurt you, and I'll always love you with all my heart, but right now I feel the need to call off the engagement until things get better, and I hate to say I don't know if they ever will._

_If I manage to figure this out, I swear I'll return for you. I'll do whatever it takes to win you back._

_But if this trip doesn't work out, and you don't hear from me within a year, tell the White Lotus to start searching for the next Avatar (and don't let them lock them up inside a compound)._

_If anything bad happens, make sure the Sokka and Katara know how much I adored them. Make sure they know how much I love them, and that I will always watch over them._

_And if you feel the need to find someone else, make sure they treat those kids like the little prince and princess they are._

_But definitely make sure they treat you a thousand times better than I ever did._

_Only then will you have met someone worthy of your love._

_I'll try and send a letter every few months, and I took the picture of you and twins from our luggage, so don't panic if you can't find it._

_Remember how much I love our family, and how much I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Korra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! All I can say is that I hope you like it! :)
> 
> I really hope all the angst didn't kill you, because it sure killed me to write it. (yet for some reason I love angst)
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE BE SURE TO DROP A REVIEW, YOU'RE FEEDBACK FUELS ME!
> 
> On another note, I seriously considered splitting this chapter in half, but I decided to be nice and give you guys a nice and long one for once.
> 
> I don't know how well I did the build up of Korra's frustration with her situation and her PTSD, but I did the best I could.
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed the little steamy scene I sneaked in there for you guys (wink wink)
> 
> But onwards with the next chapter, it's definitely not going to be as long as this one. I don't have anything to include expect like two scenes and the epilogue, so it'll probably be around 3k.
> 
> I'll have the next chapter out maybe even this weekend, so be sure to keep an eye out ;)
> 
> Until the next time~


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything comes full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I killed a lot of you with my last chapter, but I hope this makes up for it! :)
> 
> It was originally supposed to be 3k, but I got carried away and now it's like 8k and I am strangely proud of myself for that.
> 
> And before we get on with our story, I would like to thank everyone for ready this and staying with me, (even though I know my updates haven't been as numerous as I would have liked .), You're all awesome and I love you.
> 
> I'm also planning on maybe doing an author's note chapter after this and answering questions you guys had about the story and about omegaverse.
> 
> Anyway, just to be clear. This is the last chapter of the story. The end. Nada. And while I don't plan to continue this particular AU with a sequel, it's not the last omegaverse story I plan to write. (I'm already outlining my next one).
> 
> But for now, let's get on with the story!
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos in advance. I don't have time to proof-read, but I'll try and go over it later this week and see if I need to correct anything.
> 
> Warning: There is sexy times in this chapter, so be on the lookout ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.

Varrick's fireworks may have been a exciting prospect for the wedding at first, but now that they'd been set off, the smoke left over from the colorful explosions left the omega running for cover.

The dancing had certainly been fun at first, but now Asami was ready to head back to her room and conk out for the night; she was absolutely exhausted and just done with everything that had happened over the last week.

Korra had finally returned after six months.

At first, she didn't even want to see her. The first day of the alpha's return had seen the omega hiding out in her office and canceling all meetings she had with others. Every instinct in her brain told her to be happy for her mate's return, but after being dumped and abandoned it wasn't something she was keen to do.

But Korra had been relentless; she never came to Future Industries, but she left plenty of messages asking to meet up with her and Mako. She had said she wanted to see them, and that she wanted to possibly work out a visiting schedule to see Sokka and Katara if Asami was uncomfortable with her coming around after their split.

She was giving her plenty of space and trying to be as patient as she could, but Asami could tell Korra was getting desperate.

So she made up an excuse for her ignoring her requests, saying she'd simply been busy helping fortify some of the battleship designs for Raiko and hadn't caught her messages until a few hours ago.

Which was how she found herself with Korra and Mako, chasing after a kidnapped Earth Kingdom prince and eventually coming to peace with everything that happened during the six months Korra had disappeared.

There had been that moment when Korra had questioned her choice to see her father in prison, and Asami had snapped at her for it. That had been the one nerve-ruining moment during their reunion.

But they'd both moved on from it, and now they were friends again.

She could tell Korra wanted her back; she could tell by the way the alpha looked at her, by the way she had acted so defensive on her behalf with Raiko and her father.

But she didn't know if she could go through the heartbreak again; if she could go through the sleepless nights spent sobbing into Korra's old pillow.

And then Kuvira had went and murdered her father, and stripped the twins of their grandpa mere days before they would have had the chance to meet him.

Her whole body had been on autopilot over the last week; the twins were either with Korra, Tonraq, or Pema- for some reason, Asami just felt tired and stressed, she couldn't even look at them with breaking out in sobs due to the reminder that her father would never meet his grandchildren.

Which further served as another reminder that her dad was dead. Not even twenty minutes after she forgave him, and he was murdered right in front of her eyes by that damn metal-bender and her stupid colossus.

She leaned against the wall of the building she'd taken refuge at, watching as the party guests danced their hearts away.

Unconsciously, her eyes searched out Korra, looking around for any sign of where the alpha had disappeared to. She'd seen her talking with Mako earlier on, and couldn't deny the slight pang of jealousy that vibrated through her body when she noticed how tender their conversation seemed.

But they'd split up from their conversation and went their own ways without any romantic things happening, and Asami would be lying if she said she didn't feel some relief from watching the alpha disappear into the crowd and the beta go and fuss over the wildly dancing Prince Wu.

Her line of sight locked onto a pair of figures down by a pair of decorated pillars, and Asami's heart beat erratically when she realized it was Korra and Tenzin discussing something.

She was debating heading over there herself when she noticed Varrick waving his arms around as he talked with Zhu-Li, pointing up at the main tower and mimicking flying.

It didn't take a genius to realize what he was planning, and for Asami it was the perfect excuse to go and interrupt the conversation taking place between Korra and Tenzin.

Before she could convince herself this was a bad idea, that the irrational longing for Korra was just a side-effect of the shock from battle, she decided to make her way over there.

Korra noticed her approach first, turning to look at the omega with a certain gleam in her eyes, like she was looking at the last bullet on her to-do list.

Tenzin also faced her, his face as polite and respectful as always, "Miss Sato."

"Tenzin," Asami bowed slightly, "I believe Varrick's looking for you. He's talking about borrowing a flight suit to jump off the tower."

The Airbending master's face paled, the panic in his eyes taking over, "That doesn't seem like a good idea!"

Asami almost chuckled as she watched the middle-aged alpha jog away, leaving her alone with the smiling Avatar.

Korra looked at her hesitantly, unsure of the proper way to approach the newly orphaned heiress, "Want to sit with me for a minute?" She shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm ready to get back to the party just yet."

Brief surprise shot through her system, but Asami quickly got over it and nodded graciously.

Together they sat down on the top few steps, looking out over the city's skyline that was now dominated by a newly formed spirit portal.

Korra frowned lightly, "I don't think I ever got the chance to apologize."

Asami felt her heart stutter in her chest, a frosty cold overtaking her senses, "Apologize for what?"

"For being gone all that time," Korra turned to her, "For leaving you and our children."

"You don't have to apologize," Asami tried to smile reassuringly, but the ache in her heart felt to overbearing to push aside, "Honestly, I'm just glad you're here now- that you're okay."

"So you're not mad at me?"

That was the question she didn't want to answer. _Of course she was mad at the Avatar,_ but she couldn't very well say that to someone who'd just gotten over one of the hardest things she'd ever suffered through in her life, "Don't."

Korra blinked and looked down, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

_No,_ Asami's conscious whispered in her mind, _You really shouldn't have._

Abruptly, the urge to cry filled her mind, there were too many things piling up on her right now; she felt like she was being suffocated, like she was being pulled deeper into a bottomless pool.

Korra evidently saw the panic in her eyes, and gently stood up and offered her a hand, "Walk with me?"

Asami chew nervously on her lip, before nodding and accepting the offered hand.

They descended the stairs, and headed along the path that travels around the island beaches, looking out over the vast ocean and taking in the scenery.

Korra hadn't released her hand yet, but Asami found she didn't really mind. The contact reminded her of the walks they used to take around the compound, or of when Korra would idly play with her thin fingers and press endless kisses to her knuckles.

It left a familiar yearning in her heart, her mind and soul crying out for their mate.

"You're angry about what I did," Korra finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence, her voice unnervingly calm as they meandered through the dirt and concrete paths.

Asami had to bite down on her tongue to keep a snapping retort from escaping her, even though there was something about Korra that almost seemed like she wanted Asami to yell at her, "I can't say I was entirely happy about what you did."

"I know what I did wasn't smart," Korra mumbled, her grip on Asami's hand tightening as they came to a halt near a bench overlooking one of the islands' majestic cliffs, "It wasn't nice, and it was something you definitely did not deserve. But I can't take it back, and all I can do is try and make up for it."

The CEO sighed and shook her head, "You don't have too. I am angry with you Korra. You're right. But you were hurting for a long time too. You're the Avatar- you had to do whatever it took to get better."

Korra flinched and closed her eyes, "I know. But I still hurt you badly. I walked out on you and Sokka and Katara."

Asami's stomach felt like she'd eaten lead, "You're the Avata-"

"Is that what you tell yourself?!" Korra demanded, "That the only reason I did any of that was because I was the Avatar? That everything's okay because I'm the Avatar? That I can be excused from what I've done!?"

"Why are you trying to get me angry!?" Asami snapped, tears bubbling in her eyes, "Is that what you want!? For me to scream at you!?"

Korra was silent, but the heiress could see the expectancy in her eyes.

So that's what it was. Korra really was trying to make her angry.

Frustration built up inside her like pressure in a bottle, "What do you want me to say!? That I believe the only reason you did that was because you're the Avatar!? Because, yes! Yes I do believe that's why you left! Because the world needs its' Avatar! And your family will _never_ be able to be the first priority in your life!"

Korra grimaced but didn't break eye contact, holding Asami's gaze as the omega nearly worked herself into a frenzy, "And no! Everything is not okay because you are the Avatar! That had absolutely _nothing_ to do with why I'm trying to forgive you! It's because I _watched you suffer_ for almost two years! It's because I watched you strive to overcome what happened to you! And if going off on your own was what made you better, then I could _never_ hate you for that."

Asami collapsed to her knees, Korra catching her as she feel and cradling her to her chest, "I excused you because I _love_ you idiot. I excused you because I knew this wouldn't be easy when I agreed to marry you, because I knew we would hit rough parts."

She sobbed and beat her fist against the alpha's shoulder, "But that doesn't mean it's painless when you do things like that. It doesn't mean I don't get to be angry about you endangering yourself and disappearing like that. It doesn't mean I don't get to feel pain too."

Asami let out a hiccupping cry, "When you left, I was so confused and hurt. It felt like I'd been used and abandoned."

Korra physically flinched at the words and tightened her hold around the omega, pressing kisses into her hair and vowing with conviction, " _Never._ I will _never ever_ abandon you again. Asami, not a day went by when I didn't miss you. Not a day went by when I didn't look at that picture and trace out the image of you and our beautiful children."

"Then why?" Asami stifled her cries and looked up at the alpha with teary eyes, "Why couldn't you at least tell me what you were going to do? How could you let me wake up to something like that!?"

"Because I couldn't have left if I did," Korra admitted, running her hands through the omega's hair, "I would not have been able to stand the look of heartbreak on your face when I told you. I would have chickened out and stayed right where I was."

She took a deep breath, "Because I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing I had caused you so much pain."

A dry chuckle made her look down, and Asami smiled against the fabric of Korra's dress as she heard the alpha talk with such emotion, "Still a charmer I see."

Korra pressed her lips to Asami's forehead, "Only for you."

"Still," Asami sighed and leaned back, looking straight into Korra's eyes, "I still forgive you. Even though there's nothing to forgive." She looked down at the ground, "When you were healing, it was like you were a different person sometimes. I know the way you went about it could have been better," the omega smiled and cupped the alpha's cheek with her free hand, "But regardless of my own personal feelings, I'm just so glad you're safe and happy again. I'm just so glad you're here now."

"I'm never leaving your side again," Korra promised and reached into her pocket, pulling out the engagement necklace she'd carved for the omega almost a year before, "If you'll have me."

Asami blinked, "The necklace. I'd thought I lost it at in the temple."

"Pema found it a few weeks ago," Korra chewed on her lip, "Rohan had gotten ahold of it at night while you stayed over with the twins, and had hidden it in his room. She found it and couldn't get ahold of you at work, so she asked me to return it."

The Avatar scratched the back of her head, "I know I wasn't the best the past few years, but I swear I'm ready now." She looked into the green eyes she'd adored so much, "Asami, I truly love you. I never lied about that. And when I was getting better, it was the thought of you that helped push me forward."

She offered the necklace to the omega, "All I ask, is that you give me another chance. I swear to you on my honor as the Avatar, that I'll never hurt you like this again. I'll never knowingly do anything to jeopardize our relationship, and I'll be the best sire for our children, both present and future ones, that I possibly can be."

Asami barely was able to catch her breath at the declaration- her heart pounded in her chest; she already knew her answer, already knew what she'd say.

Korra looked up at her so hopefully, the necklace held in her hands.

Before she could stop herself, Asami threw herself into the alpha's arms, their lips mashing together in a hungry kiss.

Korra's arms wrapped around her firmly, holding her with such relish that Asami doubted that she'd ever let her go, "You stupid alpha. You stupid, stupid, alpha."

"I must be the luckiest stupid alpha on the face of the earth," Korra muttered against the kiss, while Asami wrapped arms around the Avatar's shoulders.

"Of course I'll marry you," Asami said between kisses, before pulling away and slamming the master of the four elements against the floor.

Asami straddled her waist and poked her in the chest with her finger, "But. Don't. Ever. Disappear. On. Me. Again." She waggled the finger expectantly, "Okay?"

Korra grinned and sat up, pressing her nose against the tantalizingly exposed neck, "I promise."

* * *

They had sneaked back to the party before anyone really noticed their absence; the crowd had been to entranced by Wu's crazy dance moves.

Asami had applied a fresh set of makeup, her mascara had been smudged and running due to her crying out burst.

The table they sat at was occupied by Tonraq and Senna, the proud grandparents holding Sokka and Katara in their laps.

As soon as they approached, the twins looked up at their parents, and their entire face lite up with excitement.

Katara wiggled out of her grandpa's hold and ran straight for her sire; the tiny two-year old was met by her grinning alpha mother as Korra kneeled down on the ground and spread her arms wide for a big hug.

The toddler threw herself into her sire's arms, squealing with joy as Korra lifted her off the ground and into the air.

Sokka clapped happily from his seat on Senna's lap, before kicking his feet and reaching for Asami, "Ma! MA!"

Asami hesitated. Her father's death had caused her to separate herself from her remaining family in order to grieve privately, but now that most of the drama building in her heart had been resolved, the urge to cry when she saw her children no longer seemed to be a problem.

Instead, overwhelming love and affection took over her, and she easily lifted her son from Senna's lap and propped him up on her hip, "You look like you've been eating some cake."

She wiped off a bit of frosting from the corner of Sokka's mouth, smiling when he giggled and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Usually, both twins would be all over Korra. Ever since she returned, all they wanted to do was be with their sire. Even when they sent them to safety with Rohan and the Air Acolytes, the two-year olds both threw an absolute fit.

But now that everything had been calmed, they barely spent more than a minute away from Korra's side.

This allowed Asami her space to mourn, but now she could see her long hours of burying herself in work had not went unnoticed by at least one of her children.

Tonraq suddenly shot to his feet, his eyes wide as he gazed at her neck, "Is that what I think it is...?"

Korra smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around her waist, the family of four standing together as Senna joined her husband in gaping at the necklace around the omega's neck, "I guess we forgot to mention the wedding's back on?"

A moment of silence covered the table, before Tonraq released a boisterous laugh and threw his arms around his family, "Wonderful!"

Senna smiled hugely and pressed a kiss to her daughter's and future-daughter's cheeks, then graced the giggling twins with one of their own, "Oh sweeties, that's great! I knew you two would work through this."

Asami nodded her head and looked at her once-more fiancé, "This time we're staying together."

Korra beamed at her and leaned slightly up to brush their lips against the other's, "Forever and always."

* * *

By the time the party had ended, Korra and Asami had already retired for the night.

Sokka and Katara were spending the night in their grandparent's care, since the Avatar's parents had decided to give the engaged couple a night to wind down after the hectic last couple of weeks they'd both been put through.

Asami had been quiet as she held Korra tighter to her body, the alpha had snuggled into the omega's side and refused to move for more than an hour now, an endless purr resonating from the bender's chest.

By now Asami had been able to figure out what caused Korra's purr; usually she did it when she was feeling affectionate- that purr was a smooth rumble like the feel of a satobike's engine.

But the purr she did when she was happy or pleased with something the twins did was the loud vibrations like a satomobile engine.

Sokka and Katara loved it when Korra purred; a sire's purr could be the most comforting thing they'd ever heard after their mother's own purr.

And if there was one thing Asami didn't do often, it was purr.

She'd never been too into playing to her omega instincts, and an omega's purr was one of their most defining characteristics.

But every once and a while, she'd use her purr to help lull the rowdy twins to sleep, which brought up her own memories of her mother's purr when the adult beta would use it to comfort her when she'd go crawling into her parent's bed during a storm or after a particularly bad nightmare.

And Korra absolutely _adored_ Asami's purr. She'd rest her head against the engineers' chest and listen to the quiet rumble for hours on end sometimes in the Southern Water Tribe, and counted herself lucky to be able to have her ears blessed by the sacred sound.

But tonight she simply couldn't summon the mindset for it. A purr was brought on by happiness and need to comfort, but Asami's own mind was plagued by images of her father's body being crushed into nothing over and over again.

She wasn't able to turn the memory off, so it simply replayed over and over again.

Korra lifted her head from the omega's chest and looked up at her fiancé, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Asami sighed and pushed the alpha off of her gently, "I'm just... tired."

"Then go to sleep," Korra said, her face scrunching up in worry, "Get some rest."

"No," Asami sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her face with her hands, "It's not that. I'm just... I don't know."

"Is it..." Korra hesitantly reached out for her future mate, "Is it about your father?"

The omega stiffened for a moment, before letting out a low sigh and nodding her head miserably, "I don't... Korra, I can't believe he's gone. It's not like jail, this time he's really not coming back."

The tears in her eyes were hastily wiped away, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I could cry anymore today."

"Don't apologize," Korra murmured, leaning against the pale back, "You've lost your father Asami. It's perfectly okay to cry."

"I know," Asami gulped, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't... If I wasn't able to..." She hung her head, "I'm just glad I got to forgive him."

Korra was silent for a moment, her hands massaging the tense muscles of her lower back before she pulled away, "How about we go away for a while? Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us?" Asami perked up at the idea, since going away sounded like a great way to escaped from all the drama for a few days, "You want to go on a vacation?"

"Yes," Korra moved so that she was kneeling in front of her, grasping her hands, "Right now. We can just pack up and go." Her eyes softened, "Anywhere you want."

Asami ran her hand through Korra's hair, fingering the short locks between two fingers as she mulled over the proposition, "You know, I don't think I've ever been to the Spirit World before."

Korra smiled and leaned up for a loving kiss, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Are you sure your mom and dad were okay with watching the twins?" Asami leaned her head back against the Avatar's shoulder, the two looking up at the beautiful colors of the Spirit Worlds' night sky as they laid comfortably on their sleeping bags.

"Of course they were," Korra assured her, one hand running up and down the omega's stomach, "They love watching them, and Dad has to stay another week or two before his meetings with Raiko conclude. If we're not back by then, Tenzin and Pema agreed to watch them."

"That's good," Asami bit on her lip when she felt the hand ghost underneath her shirt, running up and down the taunt stomach muscles formed from years of martial arts class, "Keep doing that and I will jump you," Asami warned, a slight moan easing out of her mouth.

Korra grinned, "That's the idea."

Asami smiled coyly and rolled the Avatar onto her back, straddling the alpha's waist and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow, "You think tickling my stomach's the best way to get in my pants?"

"I'm always willing to try new things," Korra shrugged, and ran her hands up and down the omega's sides as she sat up and pressed her lips to the crook of Asami's neck, "You're like a drug to me."

"The first step to solving your addiction is admitting you have one," Asami poked her finger against Korra's forehead playfully.

"I'm afraid I've been having withdrawal symptoms," Korra murmured and claimed the CEO's lips in a fierce kiss, their tongue's mashing together.

Asami moaned and tried to relax, but the memory of the last time they slept together kept jumping to mind, and she found the need to push the alpha away and climb off of her, "Wait."

Korra blinked and cocked her head, worrying her lip when she thought she might have done something wrong, "What is it?"

"I..." Asami hung her head and tugged on the buttons of her blouse, "Korra I can't."

"You can't?" The Avatar tried to choose her words carefully, "Why... not? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Asami bit her lip and averted her eyes, "Well yes actually. You did."

Korra leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of the omegas shoulder, "What did I do, and how do I fix this?"

"When..." Asami sighed, "The last time we made love... do you remember what happened afterwards?"

The alpha stiffened behind her, and Asami could feel the heat leave the hands resting on her hips, "I... that was..." Korra made a choking sound, as if the words pushed the air from her lungs, "You... you know I wouldn't... not this time. Not ever again."

"I know," Asami rubbed her arms nervously, a slight chill running up the length of her spine. The stars in the sky seemed to dull with Korra's falling mood- reflecting the remorse in the alpha's heart, "I just... I don't want to wake up and see your gone again. I can't go through it again. Not after everything that I've done for you. Not after everything we've been through."

"We're getting married!" Korra protested, her hands turned clammy, "And what happened was a different me. I wasn't... I wasn't like how I am now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Asami turned and cupped the avatar's face in her hands, "I know how much you've changed. I've seen it with my own eyes. It's this fear... this knowledge that it happened once. I guess I'm just afraid it could happen again."

"I..." Korra looked at the ground and tried to figure out how she could fix this, when a idea popped into mind, "Mate with me. Right now. Become my mate."

"What?" Asami's eyes went wide, "I thought... I thought you wanted to wait until after we were married...?"

"We already have two kids together," Korra grabbed her hands and pressed a kiss to each knuckle, "I mean we've never been one to go with tradition. And mating with you will prove how much I love you. I _can't_ abandon you after that, not that I ever would even if we didn't, but it's the best way to prove I'm here to stay." She looked into Asami's green eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

The omega chewed on her lip as thought it over.

She knew it was a rather desperate proposal on Korra's part, but she could also see the underlying love and devotion that came with the offer.

Korra truly adored her, and was trying to undo the damages she had left behind in the most binding way possible.

To mate with someone was the highest form of partnership there was; they became _yours.-_ no one else in the world would do except them from that point on. That one moment, and every fiber of your being will be tied to another. You'll being forever bonded to them, which is further proven by the mating mark each partner proudly bears on their necks.

To become mates was considered the most intimate step a couple could take.

And Korra wanted to do it.

Asami placed her hands on the alpha's shoulders, and pushed her back onto the ground, "If we do this, we'll be equals in the relationship, and you won't make a risky move like you're little stunt a few months back without consulting me. Do you understand?"

Korra nodded and grasped her hips, "I know. And I'll be the best sire and wife I can be. I swear on it."

Asami leaned down and brushed her lips against the Avatar's- Korra's hands grasped her shirt and ripped it open, the buttons going flying across the campground as eager hands suddenly reached for every inch of exposed flesh.

The omega groaned and ran her hand underneath Korra's shirt, dragging her nails over the sensitive alpha's abs.

A light moan forced its way out of Korra's throat, and she sat up so that Asami could pull the white tank top off her person.

Their bare chests pressed together, the heat of each others' skin spreading through the area and warming the sleeping bag by at least ten degrees.

Asami gasped when she felt a mouth encase a dusky nipple, her hands tangling in the short brown hair as Korra's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Her core ached for attention, the growing wetness making her more and more uncomfortable as she grinded against the Avatar's hips to try and take some of the pressure away from between her legs.

Korra nuzzled the valley of the omega's breasts and breathed in the tantalizing scent.

Asami had always had this unique jasmine vanilla scent with a hint of motor oil; at first, back when Korra was obsessing over Mako, she'd always thought it to be dominating and a bit in-your-face- it was the type that stayed in your nose and wrapped around your head. Often times she'd go hours with it stuck in her mind, despite only hanging around Asami for a few minutes, however now she understood why it always stood out to her so much.

It was her body recognizing the scent of her mate, and she had been stupid and ignored the signs for over _six_ _months._

_"Oh,"_ Asami let her head fall back and a small gasp escaped her, her hands holding the Avatar's face close to her chest.

Korra ran her tongue all over the skin available to her, trailing wet kisses wherever her mouth could reach.

Her teeth ached briefly, a pulsing pain at the point where her gums meet enamel, and she began to recognize the flaring signs of the mating process rearing its head.

The grip she had around the omega tightened, and she flipped the heiress onto her back with a low growl.

Asami let out a surprised sound, and blinked a few times as she stared up at the alpha now looming over her. After another second of serious eye-sex, she pulled the bender's face to her own, and their lips were locked in a ravishing kiss once more.

Korra moaned as she felt a hot bolt of desire strike down to her groin, before the pulsing of her aching clit signaled to her that her alpha physiology was about to activate.

The heiress grabbed onto the master of the four element's pants and yanked impatiently on the drawstring, "Take these off."

The Avatar followed the directions dutifully, and kicked off her pants and underwear in one go, before grabbing onto her fiancé's sweats and pulling them down her creamy legs, underwear and all.

A frown crossed her face when she noticed how Asami had noticeably started to shiver in the cool night air, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah," Asami rubbed her arms, "Just a little."

In response, Korra bended an earthen tent around sleeping bag bed they'd created, and then climbed inside the top layer with her fiancé, "I can warm you up."

Asami smiled and pulled the cover up over them as Korra settled between her bare legs, the two women now completely pressed together in tender intimacy, "I know. You're like a furnace."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Korra murmured as she trailed her lips up and down the offered throat; a slight hitch in her breath escaped as her pulsing clitoris finally decided to elongate and form an erect member, evident as it pressed into the omega's thigh.

Asami adjusted her hips as Korra got into position, the inherent need for the alpha nearly consuming her thoughts. It wasn't as bad as when she was in heat, but the knowledge that they were going to fully mate sent sparks of excitement up and down her body.

Korra pressed against her entrance, her hand lining up the member as she looked into her fiancé's eyes, "You ready?"

Asami nodded and pulled her in for another kiss, a groan being released in symphony as Korra thrust forward and sunk into her.

The alpha cursed and closed her eyes to appreciate the feeling of being inside her fiancé, memories of dozens of lonely nights during her six-month excursion all disappeared; the only thought in her mind was how good it felt to finally fully reunite with the woman she loved.

Fingers curled into her hair as Asami tugged on the strands, her voice a desperate mewl, _"Move."_

Korra buried her nose in the crook of the omega's neck and complied, her grinding thrusts pulling throaty gasps and groans from both of them.

Asami bit down on her lip and threw her head back, her face a lovely shade of red all the way down to her neck, "Oh gosh. Oh gosh, yes- just like that."

The tips of her ear felt hot, and Korra moaned into the vixen's neck as she continued the rapid pace.

Their lovemaking was loving and gentle, yet there also was a building tension between them, like they were just waiting for the excuse to give into their instincts and screw each other senseless.

Korra's teeth were seriously aching now; a vibrating pull on her canines as her nose unconsciously searched out the scent gland on the side of her fiancé's neck.

Asami's instincts automatically recognized what the alpha was doing, and her head tilted off to the side to offer more of the expanse of the pale skin as Korra's sense of smell finally zoned in on her scent gland.

By now her teeth were absolutely burning, and her mouth was salivating three times as much as it normally would. Asami's scent was lodged in her brain, in her heart, in her very soul itself.

The hands in her hair pressed her face into her neck, and Asami let out a wanting moan as her back arched off the ground, "Do it. Do it _please. Make me yours."_

Without hesitation, Korra bit into the unmarked skin.

Immediately her eyes went wide, her whole body felt raging hot, and her heart beat away ten times faster than it should have as Asami arched into her.

She could feel the CEO's scent mixing with hers, the pheromones they were giving off clouded the air around them as the hormones in the omega's bloodstream merged together with Korra's at the site of the bite mark.

The taste of Asami's blood had an iron tang, but Korra was numb to it all as the bond was half-way sealed with her end of the bargain.

Carefully she pulled away, her teeth exiting the skin as she ran her tongue over the mark to soothe the sting of having to break skin.

Asami stared up at her, and for a moment she was scared to see tears running down her face as she tried to catch her breath between small sobs.

"Did I hurt you?!" Korra started to pull away, stopping the thrusting movements of her hips and staring down at the woman beneath her with worry in her heart.

The omega quickly amended that and flipped their position, keeping the alpha trapped beneath her as she rode the rock-hard member throbbing inside of her, "No silly." Asami leaned down and peppered kisses across the Avatar's face, "That was _amazing._ I'm not hurt. I'm happy."

Korra let out a sigh of relief at that as she grasped onto the omega's slim hips, "I heard it can feel a bit overwhelming."

Asami panted and nodded, her own movements escalating as she felt a building knot in her abdomen. Her teeth were now starting to both her as well, her subconscious urging her to complete the mating bond and leave her own mark on Korra, "My teeth... Ah, I think... I need to..."

Korra inclined her head in response, exposing her neck to her fiancé and smiling slightly when she felt the omega lean down to sniff out the sensitive scent gland on the side of her neck.

Asami's eyes slid closed as her nose trailed across the skin, before a particularly sweet-smelling spot on the alpha's skin seemed to sing and call out to her.

She felt one of Korra's hands on the back of her neck, a comforting measure to help the omega root herself to the moment.

Her name was Asami Sato. She was the mother of two. The CEO of Future Industries. Fiancé and mate of Avatar Korra.

The mate of Avatar Korra.

Mate of Korra.

Korra's mate.

Korra..

_Korra._

Before she realized what happened, her teeth sunk into the dark skin, and Korra let out a strangled gasp as hundreds of emotions and reactions were triggered.

The Avatar knew Asami said it was overwhelming when Korra had marked her.

But she never realized it would be this emotional.

Every memorable moment she had ever spent with the omega had popped into mind, like a slide-show showing her the life-story of their relationship.

The day she'd met her at Tarrlok's gala and had mistaken her for a beta due to the perfume she always wore.

The day she'd watched the omega chose her friends over her Equalist father.

The day Asami had comforted her after Raiko had blamed her for the Spirit Vine problem.

The night Korra caught the heiress in heat and discovered she was an omega after unknowingly impregnating her.

The days and nights spent growing closer as they searched for airbenders and tried to figure out what the Red Lotus was up to.

Asami taking care of her after her fight with Zaheer.

Asami writing to her and Korra discovering that she was pregnant with her children.

Asami traveling to the Southern Water Tribe and putting up with the Red Lotus's assassination attempts so that she could stay with Korra and let the alpha be there when their children were born.

Asami's face when she proposed.

Asami's face when she watched Korra meet her newborn son and daughter for the first time.

Asami's unconditional love, even after Korra had disappeared on her for six months.

Asami becoming her mate.

Being Asami's mate.

_Asami._

Something inside her snapped, and without warning, Korra flipped them back over.

Asami let out a startled sound when the movements forced her to remove her teeth from Korra's neck, the pain from the bite fading into the back of the alpha's mind as she stared down at her new mate.

Tears were running freely down her face now, dropping onto the omega's neck and chest as she let out tiny sobs.

Asami smiled softly at her and cupped her face with her hands, the two staring lovingly into each other's eyes as they laid interlocked in this intimate embrace.

"I love you," Korra's voice cracked with emotion, "I love you so, so, so much."

The engineer ran her thumb underneath the Avatar's eye, wiping away stray tears, "I love you too. More than you can imagine."

"I doubt that," Korra whispered as she dived in for another kiss and started thrusting wildly into the moaning female.

Asami's nails dug into her skin, leaving lines down her spine as her hands followed the curve of the alpha's back.

Korra felt a familiar need stocking up inside of her that she hadn't felt since the last time she'd helped Asami through her heat. Korra groaned and buried her face in the omega's collarbone as her thrusts became more and more unrestrained, "I'm going to knot. _Oh spirits_ , I'm going to knot."

"Do it," Asami breathed, as she moved her hips to meet every one of her mate's thrusts, "Knot me."

"Are you sure?" Korra looked into her eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

Asami smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to the tip of the bender's nose, "I want you to knot me. Do it."

"I..." Korra's eyes clamped shut as she focused on the feeling of the tight walls surrounding her erect member, the feeling of Asami's warmth clenching around her proved to be too much.

Her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami, taking every credible thought along with it. All she could think about was the lust-filled abyss she'd just fallen into.

Asami let out a pleasured scream at the same time, her back arching off the ground as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

For Korra it was all too much, every little detail was overloading her brain.

She barely noticed the feeling of herself knotting inside her mate before exhaustion pulled on her strings, and she was out like a light without a single coherent thought.

Asami chuckled when she noticed her fiancé was laying unconscious, remembering the rare times Korra would pass out after an orgasm.

She pulled the covers over them more firmly, and adjusted their position so that she wasn't completely squished by the Avatar.

Then she cuddled into her own personal human furnace, and drifted off into sleep right after Korra.

Neither noticed the sudden influx of flowers and blossoms surrounding their little camp come morning.

* * *

**Epilogue - Two Months Later**

After they returned from the Spirit World, their wedding happened less than a month later thanks to the knowledge that it would be some years before life settled down from the madness that came with rebuilding both Republic City and the Earth Kingdom.

It was also a plus that most of their friends and family had already been there for negotiations with the former Prince Wu on how the new constitution would work for the "Free Earth States" as they were calling it until a suitable name was picked out.

But most of all, it had to do with the fact that they had been techniquely engaged for over two years now and both the happy couple and the eager soon-to-be mother in law of Asami Sato were getting tired of waiting.

Sokka and Katara were rolling around on the ground with Meelo and Rohan when Asami decided to join Korra as she sat and watched her children interact with who she considered to be her 'adopted little brothers.'

Asami sank into the bench and smiled when she felt Korra grab her hand and lean her head against the omega's shoulder, the alpha quietly humming to herself as she watched the four children make complete fools of themselves.

"Do you know when the twin's furniture is going to be shipped up here?" Asami asked, idly running her thumb over the bender's knuckles in little circles.

"Next week," Korra grinned, "All the furniture dad and I carved for them will be with the shipment. I'm going to convert it into beds for them. I think they're old enough to ditch the crib."

"I agree," Asami smiled and pressed a kiss to her wife's temple, "But you know how you told me sires are supposed to carve a new set of furniture for each child they have?"

Korra nodded her head, "Yeah. It's tradition."

"Then you have more work cut out for you besides making the twins their own beds," Asami placed a hand over her stomach, "I don't think this one's going to be happy if her siblings get furniture and she doesn't."

The Avatar stared at her wife in shock for a minute, the words slowly being processed in her brain, "This one?" Her eyes went down to the omega's stomach, "Are you?"

Asami nodded and smiled hugely, "I asked Kya to see if I wasn't just paranoid when she visited last week and she confirmed it. I'm eight weeks."

"I..." Korra grasped her mate's hands and beamed at her, "Wow. I just..." She blinked, "I'm going to need more wood."

Asami raised a teasing eyebrow, "That's all you have to say? 'I'm going to need more wood.'"

Korra grinned and suddenly swept the CEO up into her arms, spinning them around and around as she happily declared, "I'M GOING TO NEED MORE WOOD!"

The only response Asami could muster was a fond smile followed by, "Korra, you dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S DONE!
> 
> OF ALPHAS AND OMEGAS IS NOW COMPLETE!
> 
> Anyway, in order to explain some things here. 
> 
> I tried to make the whole situation with Asami forgiving Korra as realistic and close to character as I could. I kept the fact that she didn't blame Korra for leaving because she knew she was still battling her PTSD, but I also had to put the factor of their engagement and the twins into how that would play into the situation.
> 
> It might seem like it was resolved really easily, but I really tried to play to Asami's insecurities with what happened, and considering that she's shown to be quite the forgiving soul when it comes to Korra, I didn't want it to be this huge blowup and instead made it so that Korra and Asami's reconciliation was as in-character as possible (well at least in my mind).
> 
> Another thing is when Korra made Asami yell at her. I had her do that so that Asami could vent instead of locking it all away. And if anyone knows how important it is to do that, it would be Korra.
> 
> She recognized Asami was unconsciously holding things against her for disappearing, and managed to get Asami to admit she was angry about certain things.
> 
> It's not the best strategy, but I can tell you from first-hand experience that it works.
> 
> As long as Korra remained unaggressive, Asami could vent without starting a fight between them (which Korra knows since she was the one who put the plan into action).
> 
> But moving on~
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed the story as much as I have! It was great to read, and I've loved getting your amazing feedback.
> 
> BE SURE TO DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT! :)
> 
> I'm going to be working on getting Changes in Dynamics up to date, so once I've gotten a few chapters put out for that, I'll start up my new story. ^.^
> 
> Hope you all have a great week!
> 
> Until the next time~


End file.
